Reivunkuronikuru Crónicas del Cuervo
by Gillette-x
Summary: Un antiguo y devastador poder arraigado en las venas de Konoha, el avance de Akatzuki se hace devastador y una historia nueva comienza. Todo es capaz de suceder... por una chica... SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

_Ejem bueno mi primer SasuHina espero que les guste. Verán, me he inventado toda la historia y le he cambiado partes de Naruto que aparecen, este es un fic que no hace veredicto a lo que pasa en el animé, es un QUE PASARÍA SI… bueno aclarado esto… comienzo!_

_

* * *

_

**Reivunkuronikuru (Crónicas del Cuervo)**

**Prefacio al Final**

Ella era hermosa, era sublime y dulce, era distante y fría, ella era…

Ella era la chica que él nunca encontró, ella tenía aquella luz que él tanto había buscado en la oscuridad.

Ella… no era como las otras.

_ Sasuke…_ la chica susurró al sentir las manos sobre su rostro y los labios del pelinegro delicadamente rozando los suyos. Duró un segundo, un minuto, tal vez más, el chico no hizo nada, solo los mantuvo pegados a su boca, sin moverlos, solo sintiendo la intensidad de su corazón en aquel momento.

_ Te amo…_ susurró por fin contra su boca y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda. Sintió su nívea mano agarrarlo con fuerza y la oyó gemir. Se volteó para verla, pudo notar su angustia, no por las lágrimas. Ella no lloraba.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por soltarse, la chica se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte. La escuchó susurrar su nombre y sin pensarlo se alejó corriendo.

Ya se lo había dicho, ya la había besado. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Incluso si moría en aquella batalla, sería feliz, por primera vez. Fuese el dios que fuese que controlase el universo, si es que lo había, le había perdonado sus pecados, le había mandado un ángel, y este le había permitido aferrarse a sus alas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del zorro de ojos rojizos que lo esperaba para matarlo, como a todos aquellos cuerpos que yacían bajo sus patas.

_ Te salvaré Naruto…_ susurró y se fundió con el remolino de fuego.

**Capítulo Primero**

La joven corría por entre la lluvia, con desesperación, con miedo. Su aliento ya no le daba para más, tendría que detenerse. Pero no podía, tenía que seguir… al diablo, odiaba aquel momento.

Se detuvo una milésima de segundo para tomar aire y aceleró, casi chocando contra los árboles. Las memorias volvían confusamente a su memoria.

***Flash Back***

La lucha casi terminaba, Naruto estaba perdiendo y la chica miró con ojos desorbitados como Tobi se cernía sobre el chico al cual ella amaba.

"Haz algo." Susurró su subconsciente. Pero no podía, no podía moverse. En frente de ella aún se hallaba Konan. Ya la había inmovilizado tiempo atrás y se negaba a matarla. La miraba con ojos apagados como si esperase que algo pasara.

"Haz algo" gritó su mente al ver como Tobi avanzaba hacia Naruto. El rubio se levantó nuevamente. Nunca se rendiría, era por eso por lo que lo amaba.

Pero Hinata recordaba lo que Tsunade le había dicho. "Si Naruto libera al Kyuubi, morirá automáticamente."

No podía permitir que aquello pasara, era por eso que estaba ahí, tenía que impedirlo.

"Lo amas" El chico comenzaba a gruñir y se podía notar la sonrisa de superioridad de los dos Akatzuki. Hinata sintió la ira y la desesperación correr por sus venas…

"¡Lo amas, haz algo!" ¿Qué era aquella voz que escuchaba? ¿Por qué de pronto se estaba levantando? ¡Aquello no era desesperación! Aquello era… era…

El resplandor era insoportable, el frío demasiado… su espalda… su espalda dolía… ardía, quemaba… soltó un grito aterrador al sentirlo, los árboles se agitaron de manera demasiado brusca, todos se taparon los oídos…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Vio que Tobi y Konan retrocedían, los ojos de la mujer emitiendo un raro destello… ¿De triunfo? La chica pudo leer en sus labios una palabra… Tenshi… Ángel…

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Hinata escuchó una rama partirse tras ella, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y logró bloquear el súbito ataque, pero la fuerza que utilizó la mandó volando contra la dura corteza de un árbol.

Cayó al suelo tosiendo y miró por todas partes, pero sabía que no la encontraría.

_ ¡Vamos chica! ¡Me decepcionas!_ el grito desde las alturas la hizo emitir un gruñido.

_ Maldición… estoy cansada…_ susurró. Un flash pasó por encima de su cabeza haciéndola cubrirse y aterrizó en un árbol.

Vio las escamosas y vampíricas alas de su maestra detenerse y voltearse hacia ella. El hermoso rostro de Anko se veía aterradoramente anormal con aquellos ojos amarillos fosforescentes, enmarcados por negros iris.

Ahora sí parecía una serpiente, una serpiente dispuesta a atacarla. Hinata se pegó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

_ Maldita sea, ¡No quiero liberarlo! ¡No quiero!_ gritó con desesperación. Anko soltó una pequeña risa fingida. Se estaba desesperando, pronto ya no le quedaría mucho que hacer.

_ Nadie quiere liberarlo, Hinata._ susurró._ Nos da miedo. A todas.

Y sin consideración, plegó sus alas y se echó sobre ella nuevamente, sus garras dispuestas a atraparla. Hinata se vio sin salida y soltó un agudo grito.

No fue consciente del momento en el cual vio a Anko salir despedida por el fuerte sonido, no vio el momento en el cual la mujer se tapó los oídos ni el momento en el cual el árbol bajo el que estaba se vino abajo. Solo sentía el dolor, la desesperación, la angustia… y aquel brillo que la quemaba viva y la hacía seguir gritando.

**Capítulo Segundo**

_ ¡Tsunade, detenlo!_ la mirada desesperada de Kurenai lo decía todo, para ella Hinata era como su hija. La Hokage lo sabía, pero no se ablandaría por eso.

_ Kurenai, lo sien…_ el agudo grito se escuchó sacudiendo con brutalidad los árboles. Ambas mujeres se taparon fuertemente los oídos. La mesa en la que estaban y la reja que las separaba del bosque prohibido tembló de tal manera que pensaron que ambos volarían en pedazos.

La pelinegra se destapó los oídos tras unos momentos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

_ Maldita Anko, le voy a quitar toda la piel del rostro cuando vuelva…

_ Olvidas que Anko sufrió lo mismo que tu aprendiz ahora,_ dijo la Hokage enérgica. Al ver el rostro de la kunoichi se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro._ Kurenai, durante años se pensó que los Tenshis se habían extinguido. ¿No lo ves acaso? Anko y Hinata… ¡Contamos con una de las armas más poderosas del mundo! ¡Al fin hay una oportunidad, podemos vencer a Akatzuki, de desaparecerlos!

Kurenai miró a Tsunade.

_ Oh, no. Tsunade… _ la rubia soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

Muchas cosas, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. El remordimiento de tener que usar algo que durante años ella misma había considerado una táctica cruel de las aldeas para conseguir más poder, ahora estaba arraigada en las venas de una de las princesas purasangres de Konoha…

_ Kurenai… ve a casa, encárgate de tu hijo. Hazle saber que tiene una madre.

La mujer la miró perpleja. Sin decir otra palabra, la Hokage dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de aquel lugar. Los gritos habían cesado, al parecer Anko había cumplido su misión.

* * *

_Bueno, primer capítulo, si yo se no se entiende )= pero espero que con el tiempo lo haga xP_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los reviews... yo se q no se entiende todavia... ya veran, les aclaro un poco porque esta en desorden. La primera parte es el final de la historia, como llegó a pasar eso... tendran que leer jaja (= espero que les guste_

_Tenshi significa Ángel._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo Tercero**

Nadie nunca hubiese imaginado lo que había sucedido en aquella batalla. Hinata siempre fue la chica tímida, la débil, la chica a la que había que proteger. Ahora era el arma más poderosa de Konoha.

Hinata caminaba hacia la oficina de la Hokage, con pasos rápidos, pues se había demorado un poco. Aún no se recuperaba de las heridas que le había causado aquel ataque de poder, se pasó las manos por la espalda y notó las huellas de quemaduras en sus dedos. Extrañamente no le dolían, pero sabía que las tendría ahí de por vida.

_ ¡Hinata-chan!_ el grito la hizo helarse, se detuvo y volteó a ver al rubio que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Naruto parecía preocuparse más, desde que la había visto en aquella batalla, convertida en una especie de ángel luminoso, sus ojos completamente en blanco y aquella expresión que tanto lo asustaba, aquella expresión de ira y desesperación.

Aquello lo había salvado de la muerte, Akatsuki al ver lo que le pasaba a la chica se había marchado inmediatamente, como si de inicio supieran que iban a perder la batalla. Pero la sonrisa que Naruto había visto en Konan no le dejaba relajarse. ¿Quién era en verdad aquella niña blanca y tímida que tenía en frente aquellos momentos?

_ Na-Naruto-kun..._ susurró la chica al verlo acercarse, el rubor de sus mejillas volvió a su rostro como siempre que el rubio se le acercaba o le hablaba._ Pe-pensé que no volverías a ha-hablarme

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa.

_ ¡Pero que dices! ¡Me salvaste la vida con esa cosa extraña que salió de tu espalda...! ¿Eh?_ la chica había bajado la mirada._ Hinata... ¿Dije algo malo?

_ No..._ susurró Hinata y le sonrió._ ¿Estás... feliz por eso?

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡No solo feliz, estoy orgulloso de ti!_ gritó saltando frente a ella hiperactivo._ ¡Si hubieras visto la cara de los Akatzuki, salieron corriendo! ¡Eres la mejor Hinata-chan!

La chica no podía con la felicidad. ¡Naruto estaba orgulloso de ella! Era capaz de cualquier cosa por eso, de morir del dolor, de enfrentarse a sus más terribles miedos... ¡Tan solo porque Naruto la estuviese mirando con aquellos ojos en aquel momento ella hubiese dado su vida! El brillo en los ojos del zorro se apagó y acercó su mano al rostro de Hinata, que se puso a temblar tan solo del nerviosismo. Tomó con suavidad su quijada y la levantó, dejando entrever la profunda herida que bajaba desde su clavícula hasta no se sabe donde en el centro de su pecho.

_ Hinata ¿Qué te pasó?_ la chica no respondió, no podía contarle, era un secreto entre ella y Anko. Pero tan solo aquella frase le hizo recordar el terrible entrenamientro que había tenido con la kunoichi, la desesperación, el dolor que le causó cuando aquellas garras de águila le rasgaron pecho y cuello y la explosión suya que casi la asustó más que aquella herida. En un impulso se quitó la mano de Naruto de la quijada, con violencia. El chico la miró sorprendido.

_ Es... es solo un pequeño accidente, _ mintió._ mientras entrenaba... Kiba me lanzó un kunai._ Naruto frunció el ceño, sabía que Kiba y la Hyuuga no entrenaban juntos desde hace mucho, pero no puso objeción.

_ Hinata... a veces tanta búsqueda de poder no es buena..._ susurró el chico con una mirada contrariada. Hinata frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Yo..._ No sabía porque, pero justo ahora había recordado a Sasuke.

_ ¡Hinata!_ un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de la chica, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer de saco abano acercarse a ella._ Vamos, la Hokage nos ha estado esperando por media hora.

_ ¿Anko?_ Naruto frunció el ceño, la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia y le lanzó una sonrisa rara._ ¡Eeeeh Usteeeeed! ¡¿Qué le piensa hacer a Hinata?

_ No molestes niño, no tengo tiempo para ti._ Dijo apartándolo y tomando a su nueva aprendiz por el brazo. Hinata se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa. Pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado ahora mirando a su maestra y despotricando.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

La mirada de Tsunade estaba perdida en el vacío, al igual que la del chico que tenía en frente. Sus ojos no se miraban, no lo deseaban, sumidos en aquel simple incidente que los mantenía tan distantes del mundo.

_ Debo suponer Neji,_ dijo la Hokage rompiendo el silencio._ Que Hiashi nunca habló de esto._ la respuesta de Neji se hizo esperar.

_ Lo mantuvo oculto... quería proteger a Hinata-sama de..._ se cortó. Tsunade tenía sus ojos ahora clavados en él.

_ Del destino de su madre._ terminó la frase. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y ambos miraron a las dos chicas que entraban.

_ Tsunade-sama..._ comenzó Anko pero se detuvo al ver al chico sentado junto a ella.

_ ¡Neji-onisan!_ exclamó Hinata, su primo se levantó inmediatamente y acercándose a ella la estrechó entre sus brazos. Hinata se quedó helada, él nunca actuaba de aquella manera... no hasta ahora...

_ Prima... perdóname.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Neji!_ llamó Tsunade con autoridad, Anko los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido._ Hinata, es hora de que te expliquemos algunas cosas. Siéntense._ ambos obedecieron. Tsunade permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos._ Bien. Anko... _ miró a la enunciada, que se había quedado apoyada contra la pared._ Anko ha probado que Hinata es dueña de una técnica casi extinta. Una técnica de línea hereditaria y que es pura. Lo asignado en la última misión Hinata, era que protegieras a Naruto cuando este iba en busca de Sasuke, sabías que el Kyuubi se encontraba en una fase peligrosa y que si lograba liberarlo... Akatsuki lograría su cometido...

_ Tsunade, al grano._ dijo Anko irreverente. Cuando se enojaba tendía a faltarle el respeto a todo el mundo. La hokage suspiró ignorando el comentario y continuó.

_ Lo que sucedió en la misión... no era predecible.

_ Lo sé._ comentó Hinata._ Pero... ¿Qué es entonces? Anko no me lo explicó bien.

_ Le pedí que no lo hiciera._ Los ojos de Tsunade bajaron por el rasguño que la chica tenía en la yugular._ Eres un Tenshi. Un Tenshi de sangre pura, hereditario.

_ ¿Tenshi?_ preguntó Neji.

_ Hace mucho tiempo, había guerreros que se dedicaban a cazar Bijuus. No como Akatzuki, los mataban.

_ ¡¿Mataban Bijuus?

_ Eran guerreros muy fuertes. Recibieron el apodo de Tenshis porque su principal técnica consistía en volar, por supuesto, no podían enfrentarse a un bijuu sin que uno de ellos muriera en la batalla, así que para evitar que alguien que no fuera como ellos consiguiera su poder o talvez para evitar su propia desaparición, lo convirtieron en un linaje._ Los ojos se Tsunade se clavaron en los de la chica que tenía en frente._ Tu madre era una Tenshi, la recuerdo bien... la gran Hari Hyuuga... _ un nudo en el estómago de Hinata se comenzó a formar al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Muchos sentimientos se mezclaban, amor, odio, añoranza, abandono... sintió la mano de Neji estrechar la suya, al parecer el chico ya había escuchado aquella historia.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Las aldeas comenzaron a utilizar a los Tenshis como armas, a hacerlos pelearse y matarse entre ellos. Otros fueron asesinados porque querían... proteger a sus hijos de aquel terrible linaje.

_ ¿Protegerlos?_ preguntó el chico sin entender.

_ Ser un Tenshi es horrible. Lo sabes Hinata._ la chica tragó saliva._ su poder se basa en el dolor y la desesperación. Sientes morir a los demás, vives con miedo de ti mismo durante toda una vida. Es igual de horrible que ser un jinchuuriki. Quizás mucho más.

_ Así que_ dijo Neji tras unos minutos de silencio._ los Tenshi se extinguieron.

_ Eso pensábamos. Hasta que vimos a Konan, pero luego... Hinata._ Tsunade se irguió._ Prueba que hay aún más Tenshis en este mundo todavía.

_ ¿Pero, Anko...?_ comenzó Hinata.

_ Anko no es un Tenshi purasangre._ Tsunade miró a la mujer, que aún parecía enojada, esta se mantuvo en silencio, como si no quisiera contar su historia.

_ Orochimaru experimentó conmigo._ dijo por fin._ Este asqueroso sello no fue la única marca que me dejó de por vida.

_ Anko no es un purasangre, no tiene todo el poder que tiene un Tenshi legítimo. Eso lo tienes tu Hinata.

Neji se levantó subitamente.

_ Mi prima no es un conejito de indias._ dijo de pronto con gran enfado. La estaba defendiendo más de lo acostumbrado.

_ Neji, cálmate._ susurró Anko._ Nosotros también nos oponemos a que libere ese poder. ¿No Tsunade?

La mujer no respondió.

_ ¡Tsunade-sama!_ gritó Neji histérico.

_ Es decisión de Hinata.

La chica aún no digería todo lo que acababa de oír, no podía entenderlo, la nube de sentimientos que se habían levantado al pensar en su madre, la furia de que su padre nunca se lo hubiese contado... el miedo, el dolor... ahora entendía porque nunca había sido una buena Hyuuga, porque todo su poder estaba sellado en un arma mortal que nadie había querido abrir nunca... todos esperaban su respuesta, la chica lo único que hizo fue levantarse y lanzarse al cuello de su primo, como si este pudiese darle una solución.

Tsunade y Anko se quedaron calladas. Ambas sabían que los recuerdos de Hinata con su madre no debían de haber sido muy felices.

_ Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, Hinata, no queremos obligarte a nada._ la chica se mantuvo en silencio, abrazada a su primo como si se tratase de un mecanismo de defensa. Sintió las manos de Neji apartarla ligeramente y lo miró ofendida, no podía abandonarla, no ahora que tanto necesitaba que la protegiera.

Anko finalmente soltó un suspiro y a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_ Lo haré._ la respuesta de Hinata los dejó estupefactos a todos. Anko se detuvo, Tsunade se cayó de su silla y Neji soltó un histérico y silencioso "¡¿Qué?".

Hinata se mordió el labio y sin más que decir hizo una reverencia a Tsunade y salió de la oficina.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

El invierno comenzaba a dejar sus terribles consecuencias climáticas alrededor del mundo. Sasuke había viajado demasiado tiempo, Aún no sabía bien que hacer, como planear el destruir Konoha así como así. No tenía un propósito, no lo necesitaba, lo único que quería era destruír aquella aldea, destruirlos a todos y a...

Y a su mejor amigo, aquel a quien nunca había olvidado... a todo lo que conocía hasta aquel momento, aquel que siempre había sido su hogar...

Sasuke soltó un bufido. Necesitaba una señal... maldito estúpido, las señales no existían. Solo estaba él y lo que haría a partir de ahora, desahogaría todo el odio, toda la culpa de haber matado a su hermano...

Se levantó y sin miramientos se dirigió a lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

_Uh... bueno... no es la gran cosa (= pero esperen a ver como sigue._


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Cuarto**

El destino lo había querido así, la maldita fuerza de sus pensamientos no la iba a dejar tranquila. Hinata detuvo sus pasos y escuchó detrás suyo con atención, se sentía observada. Giró la cabeza y la vió más cerca de lo que esperaba, Anko, parada frente a ella. La mujer la miraba con ojos enfurecidos, como si hubiese esperado otra cosa de su única alumna.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ la chica sintió escalofríos en su espalda, la herida de su cuello palpitaba.

_ Yo...

_ ¿Por qué Hinata?_ Anko vio como su alumna bajaba la mirada.

_ ¿Qué opción tenía...?

_ ¡Muchas!_ gritó la mujer._ ¡Muchas más que simplemente darte...! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que esto puede causarte? ¡¿A Konoha? ¡¿A tu familia?_ la chica se quedó muda, nadie jamás le había gritado de esa manera, ni siquiera su padre, que lo hacía a menudo. Anko se acercó peligrosamente a ella._ Si Konan te atrapa... ¿Sabes lo que pasará con tu poder? ¿Sabes que estarás alimentando a la mas grande perra y asesina del mundo? ¿Eh?

_ Anko-sama yo no..._ la chica apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza. Estaba cansada de que la tratasen como si no valiera.

_ ¡Maldita sea Hinata, deja de actuar como si fueras fuerte! ¡¿Por qué crees que yo nunca lo libero? ¡Niñata estúpida!

_ ¡Si mi madre pudo controlarlo yo tamb...!_ el fuerte golpe en su mejilla la hizo impactar contra el suelo. Hinata se levantó y pasó un dedo por su labio. La sangre tenía un sabor demasiado extraño en aquel momento... comenzó a temblar, se sentía completamente inferior, vulnerable... Anko la vio tirada en el suelo, se acercó a ella y le dio la mano para que se levantase.

_ Perdóname..._ susurró._ No debí hacerlo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada intensa.

_ Si mi madre me dejó su linea en lugar de sellarla... debió ser por algo... ¿No?_ susurró. Anko apretó los labios conteniendo su consternación. Estaba desarrollando cariño hacia aquella chica, desde que la había visto desesperada en el bosque prohibido, se había visto a ella reflejada cuando Orochimaru la obligaba a soltar aquel poder.

_ Olvídalo... ya lo decidiste._ dijo la mujer soltando una risa que asustó a su pupila._ Eres valiente._ hubo un silencio incómodo entre las dos._ Ven... vamos a comer un dango.

La chica miró a Anko con atención, la mujer no parecía haber sufrido tanto como en verdad era. Quizás aquella fuerza se derivaba de lo mucho que un ser sufría para poder llegar a lo que era. En ese caso, ella ya había sufrido demasiado... y el destino se negaba a retribuirle.

**Capítulo Quinto**

Sasuke desactivó su sharingan y se arrimó a un árbol cercano para recuperar el aliento, aquello le costaba demasiado, no podía entender toda esa falta de poder, era imperdonable.

_ Maldición Haji_ dijo al notar la presencia de un hombre tras él. _ Pudiste haber dejado a algún sobreviviente.

El joven soltó una risa irónica.

_ Sentimental Sasuke. ¿O es que acaso intentas disimular tu cansancio con reproches sin sentido?_ Sasuke sabía que era inservible fingir, la técnica de el otro lo dejaba al descubierto. Haji era un joven con una sola coleta de cabello blanco saliéndole del calvo cráneo, ojos grises pequeños y una piel morena que contrastaba con estos dos últimos detalles. Pertenecía a una aldea extinta, o eso se creía. La aldea del tiempo. Sasuke le salvó la vida en una misión y desde entonces no se separaba de él. Era, por así decirlo, un esclavo de gratitud.

_ Se supone que atacamos el pueblo para encontrar el Pergamino del Shikkususensu, ¿Cierto? Pues ahora no tenemos ninguna fuente de referencia. Genio...

_ No creas que soy tan estúpido, no maté a nadie, si bien me hubiese gustado._ y llevándose dos dedos a la boca sopló, sin lograr emitir ningún sonido. Pero al cabo de unos segundos apareció una mujer, igual de morena, con la misma coleta y los mismos ojos, que traía a cuestas un fardo desproporcionadamente grande que no dejaba de moverse.

_ Has tardado, Riko._ la reprimió su esposo, la mujer no respondió y echó a tierra el saco abriéndole la boquilla, dejando salir de él la cara arrugada pero serena de un anciano. Sus ojos naranjas contenían una fuerza indecible y en cuanto Sasuke los vio sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

_ Usted._ susurró el anciano._ Por el amor de dios, ¿Qué quiere?

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y sacó de su cinto un pequeño trozo enrollado de tela. Lo desenrolló y se lo mostró. Los ojos del anciano se oscurecieron y su rostro reflejó una consternación que ocultó rápidamente. En aquella vieja gasa estaba escrito 第六感の羊皮紙

_ El pergamino del sexto sentido_ tradujo Sasuke._ Escrito por los enemigos de Konoha hace mas de dos siglos, oculto como muchos otros por el primer Hokage debido al peligro que representaba. El único pergamino que puede devastar Konoha y todas las otras aldeas sin la ayuda de Bijuus, ni de un poder absoluto. Un plan que sembrará el caos y el miedo en el mundo entero.

Los ojos de Sasuke miraban fijamente al anciano mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, el rostro del hombre permanecía impasible, el silencio se prolongaba... y justo en aquel momento, un parpadeo nervioso. El hombre carraspeó y sin perder la compostura respondió.

_ Hace mucho que esos pergaminos... fueron destruidos._ Haji y Riko se miraron, Sasuke, bajó la mirada y rió por lo bajo.

_ ¿Sabe lo que me dijo el viejo de la otra aldea?_ preguntó sin mirar al anciano a los ojos._ Lo mismo que a usted. ¿Y cómo fue que al final me dijo la verdad?_ hubo un silencio incómodo, Haji y Riko contenían la respiración exaltados. _ Todos ustedes cometen el mismo error. _ Sasuke le dio la espalda al anciano, el silencio se hizo poderoso, intenso, aterrorizador... _ ¡¿Piensan que le pueden mentir a un Uchiha?_ gritó finalmente Sasuke y le dirigió la mirada, que el anciano cometió el error de mirar.

Todo se oscureció para él, un momento de suspenso... y un grito se dejo escuchar en los árboles.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado (= _

_**Night kiryuu yuuki:** Bueno jaja tus suposiciones si son acertadas hasta cierto punto jaja veras Hinata perdio a su madre de muy pequeña, nunca supo nada de su naturaleza y es por eso que el golpe ahora es fuerte y en este fic Akatsuki aun no hace ningun pacto con Konoha, siguen queriendo al Kyuubi. Si Hinata tiene un arma tan poderosa puede que haya otra chance contra ellos. Y si va a morir... jaja eso lo verán despues._

_y a las otras chicas! gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lamento la demora! queria este cap q fuese perfecto!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Sexto**

Las sombras seguían moviéndose a través de la blancura nívea del ártico lugar. En días de invierno el país de la nieve se cubría con el velo de novia que durante el resto del año ocultaba con lluvias y primaveras de poco calor.

Enfundados en capas y con sus sombras como únicos testigos, un grupo de 12 ninjas se había detenido en la cumbre de la montaña, 10 de ellos Hyuuga según se veía en el símbolo de su costosa indumentaria.

_ Neji, Hanabi y yo bordearemos la montaña para llegar a la aldea. Ya era tiempo de que nos encomendasen esto._ El grupo de Konoha había sido enviado para proteger a la aldea de la nieve de un grupo de ladrones, no obstante, la presencia de los Hyuuga era solicitada para otra cosa. Esta vez se volvería a buscar al traidor, el desertor de la aldea que se había aliado con sus mas grandes enemigos, Orochimaru y ahora Akatzuki.

Lee y Tenten se miraron.

_ ¿Acaso tenemos que volver a la aldea ahora que la misión ha terminado?

_ Ustedes dos si._ dijo Neji,_ nosotros nos quedaremos.

_ Hanabi también debe volver._ Todos se volvieron a la figura enfundada en capa que les había hablado._ Y Neji, tu y yo nos separaremos para buscar.

_ Hinata-sama, debo oponerme a...

_ Yo soy la líder de esta misión, Neji._ dijo la chica en tono autoritario.

_ Hermana, debo oponerme a tu plan._ respondió tranquilamente la niña menor._ Sabes muy bien que no puedes luchar contra los enemigos tu sola, y yo, en cambio... ya soy un gennin... muy bueno para tu información.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada estricta a su hermana y esta retrocedió, haciendo una leve reverencia. La mayor había tolerado por mucho tiempo las indiscreciones de su hermana pequeña.

_ Hanabi te he dado una orden...

_ ¡Peleas de clan!_ interrumpió Tenten en el momento preciso._ Bueno, creo que nosotros entonces ya no somos necesarios.

_ Neji-san, Hinata-san, nos encargaremos de que Hanabi llegue a su destino sana y salva._ acotó Lee.

_ Son ustedes por los que temo._ respondió la chica, acarició los cabellos de Hanabi, la cual le respondió con un gesto seco._ Cuiden que no se les escape, es buena utilizando trucos de parálisis.

Neji miraba a su prima de reojo, el asunto del Tenshi había cambiado su personalidad. Se había vuelto más autoritaria, inclusive más hostil y maliciosa. Pero todo parecía provenir de su interior, como si una bestia engendrada por ella misma que hubiese esperado demasiado tiempo para salir a la superficie, ahora se mostrase furiosa. El Hyuuga se acercó a Tenten y le dio un suave beso en la frente, el cual la chica correspondió con un ligero temblor. Tras un breve minuto de incomodidad por parte de los otros 3, ambos ninjas se separaron, Tenten le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga pelinegra y los tres shinobis se perdieron entre la nieve. Tras un momento de silencio Hinata se volvió a su primo, que seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano del cielo.

_ Primo, ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a ser pájaros en los árboles de la mansión?_ la mirada del chico se posó en ella._ mi sueño en aquel tiempo... era volverme uno de ellos._ los ojos de la chica traslucieron tristeza._ al final, aquello que soñamos nunca es lo que en verdad queremos.

El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, la chica lo abrazó para consolarse, siempre lo hacía y él no oponía resistencia. De no ser por aquel frágil y congelado cariño que ambos se tenían, ninguno de los dos hubiese podido sobrevivir los crueles vuelcos del destino.

_ Sabes que te amo prima.

_ Lo sé.

_ Haría lo que fuese por ti.

_ Si._ Neji se separó de ella._ yo también._ dijo ella pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de su primo.

El gesto de dulzura desapareció del rostro del chico y fue reemplazado por la determinación.

_ Bien, entonces..._ dándole un último beso a su prima se alejó._ Todos préstenme atención. _el grupo de Hyuugas que se encontraba unos pasos más allá los miró. Todos sabían que a partir de ahora los líderes eran ellos dos._ tres de ustedes vendrán conmigo, bordeando la montaña. El resto se quedará con Hinata-sama._ el grupo asintió._ Permaneceremos alerta toda la noche, si en medio de esto vemos la señal roja en la cumbre del cielo, sabremos que el otro grupo está en peligro e iremos a ayudarlos. Si vemos la señal azul, significa que el otro grupo a avistado al Uchiha e igual tenemos que ir a ayudarlos. Y si vemos la señal blanca significa que...

_ Ellos están viniendo y tenemos que ayudarlos, si, lo sabemos de memoria, Neji._dijo una chica joven de cabello corto. Hinata contuvo su risa, durante diez años los símbolos de peligro del clan Hyuuga les habían machacado la mente a todos. Ahora en todas las misiones Neji se encargaba de recordarlo. En cuanto a Neji, puso una mirada que se encargó de eliminar todas las risas furtivas que se habían levantado.

_ Entonces espero que no cometamos los mismos errores de la anterior misión del clan.

_ Eso fue hace 3 años y tu te quedaste dormido.

_ Todo el clan de hecho._ corrigió Hinata viendo la expresión de su primo empeorar. Neji la miró con agradecimiento y finalmente se dirigió hacia el camino que bordeaba la montaña seguido de los tres que él había designado.

**Capítulo Séptimo**

Sasuke se arrebujó contra su capa y siguió caminando en medio del horrible frío. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero caminar en un desierto de nieve en medio de la noche era la mejor manera de morir de pulmonía al dia siguiente.

_ Hmp..._ fue lo único que se dijo a si mismo y continuó caminando, tenía que seguir buscando aquel maldito pergamino, era su única esperanza después de haber abandonado a Madara (Que probablemente ahora mismo estuviese buscándolo para matarlo). El último anciano al parecer no le había mentido, primero porque no tenía ningún sentido morir una muerte tan horrible por un simple trozo de papel y segundo porque Sasuke había podido leer sus pensamientos en el último momento. Pero aún quedaba ese 0.01% de que talvéz le había mentido y la duda daba vueltas por su cabeza como un molesto mosquito. Más aún ahora que había pasado diez días buscando en el país de la nieve para no encontrar nada.

Entre estas y otras se encontraba cuando un movimiento furtivo a tres leguas de distancia lo detuvo y activó todos sus sentidos. Algo estaba fuera de lo común. No podía tratarse de Akatsuki persiguiéndolo de nuevo, no, era otra cosa. Viró en la dirección que había abandonado y siguió escrutando en la oscuridad total. De pronto lo entendió, había alguien más ahí, podía sentirlo, no muy lejos de él, una presencia cálida y en descanso, como si se encontrase durmiendo.

Bien, probablemente un grupo de ninjas en misión de vigilancia, nada de que asustarse. Pero no era todo. Sasuke activó su sharingan y hurgó en la oscuridad, conteniendo la respiración por si acaso eran...

_ Mierda..._ soltó de repente._ Cuervos._ y se dirigían adonde se hallaba el grupo de vigilancia. Lo pensó por un segundo, nada lo obligaba a ayudarlos. Pero si no lo hacía probablemente al dia siguiente tuviese un escuadrón de Konoha pegado a sus zapatos. Se detuvo a no poca distancia de donde al parecer, el ataque al indefenso grupo de Hyuugas había comenzado.

**·-· ·-·**

Hinata despertó y la horrible sensación de sus músculos entumecidos por el frío la dejó en un leve letargo por unos cuantos momentos. Algo la había despertado y su sensible oído se activó al máximo intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba. La chica suspiró, no era su mejor técnica. Se levantó lentamente y salió al exterior, la tormenta aún no había terminado y las terribles ráfagas de hielo hicieron que sus músculos pidiesen a gritos volver a la cálida tienda.

Luchando contra ese deseo, la chica se acercó al puesto de vigía, tapado con las tantas capas Hyuuga del resto del grupo.

_ Nichi, ¿Cómo va todo?_ del resistente pelaje blanco, apenas se pudo ver una pequeña nariz salir al exterior, el chico de apenas 13 años tiritaba como loco dentro de su pequeño escondite.

_ Pues hasta ahora no he visto nada Hinata-sama, pero me atrevo a decir que no estamos solos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ el joven iba a responder cuando sus ojos se ensancharon súbitamente y su respiración se detuvo. Hinata pudo percibirlos también, movimientos furtivos en la base de la colina. Activo su byakugan y reconoció un grupo de 10 ninjas dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban. Nichi comenzó a temblar como una hoja de papel._ ¡Despierta a los otros Nichi, rápido!

Pero el chico no podía moverse, desesperada, Hinata corrió a la campaña en la cual los 3 ninjas restantes dormían.

_ ¡Todos arriba! ¡Nos atacan...!_ oyó el grito de alerta de Nichi y volteó a mirar en el momento en que la sangre de su garganta se derramaba por la nieve. La chica se quedó paralizada, ¿Cómo habían podido moverse tan rápido...?

_ Hola, preciosa._ escuchó tras ella, reaccionó rápido.

_ ¡Juuken!_ el hombre esquivó el golpe con facilidad e intentó agarrarla del cabello, justo en el momento en el cual otro Hyuuga venía a defenderla. La chica miró a su alrededor, estaban en desventaja, eran solo cuatro frente a un grupo de diez que, al parecer, no eran ladrones comunes, sino ninjas bien entrenados. Se volvió hacia el Hyuuga que acababa de defenderla y pudo ver de repente la expresión de pánico total en sus ojos. Miró al hombre, que con una sonrisa avanzaba hacia su víctima, que seguía paralizada. Pudo ver que a los otros les pasaba lo mismo, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso ese era un genjutsu?_ ¡Muévete!_ le gritó a su pariente, jalándolo del hombro. La acción pareció despertarlo y pudo esquivar el cuchillo de su enemigo.

La chica sintió una cuchilla clavarse en su espina dorsal y el miedo de desesperarse le vino a la mente. Esquivó el golpe como pudo, pero sintió una punzada de terrible dolor en su espalda. Pudo ver como el resto de su grupo se había deshecho del terror y atacaban con los ojos cerrados, cosa que para un Hyuuga no era una técnica demasiado buena.

_ Veo que el Tero no Jutsu no funciona contigo._ el hombre que le había causado la herida en la espalda avanzaba hacia ella con el cuchillo en alto. La chica esquivó sus estocadas e intentó darle otro golpe de parálisis, pero el hombre se deshizo entre la niebla. La chica miró a todos lados antes de correr a ayudar a otro ninja, al que estaban a punto de matar. Los atacantes se deshacían entre la niebla cada vez que intentaba golpearlos. Activó su byakugan experto y buscó por rastros de chakra... ahí estaban, justo detrás de quienes intentaban atacarlos. ¿De dónde eran y como habían conseguido aquellas técnicas?

Buscó en sus bolsillos rezando por que no se le hubiesen caído en la batalla... ¡Bingo! encontró la pequeña esfera con el líquido rojo fosforescente. Y fue en ese momento en el cual al mirar por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al hombre que la atacaba a punto de clavarle el kunai nuevamente esta vez en el cuello. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta...? Era imposible esquivarlo ahora...

Una sombra oscura la agarró de la cintura apartándola de su muerte segura y se abalanzó sobre el ninja con tal rapidez que la chica a duras penas pudo ver como le asestaba su larga katana en el estómago. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, los ninjas se quedaron paralizados y en un segundo el encapuchado se cernía sobre ellos como una devastadora sombra. No tardó mucho hasta que terminó con todos y la nieve a su alrededor quedó empapada de sangre. Hinata pudo ver como se detenía y reconoció su cara. No había duda, era Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Los había salvado? ¿Por qué?

El momento no duró mucho. Detrás de Sasuke Hinata pudo ver un cuerpo de chakra aprovechar el descanso del chico.

_ ¡Cuidado!_ gritó al tiempo que el ninja se materializaba tras su enemigo y con el cuchillo le asestaba un fuerte golpe en el cuello, que Sasuke a duras penas pudo esquivar. La katana le cortó la yugular. Sasuke se quitó la sangre de la nuca y perdió el equilibrio.

_ ¡Mierda!_ susurró cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo. Era la primera vez en 3 años que alguien que no fuese Naruto o Itachi le causaba una herida. Hinata miró a su alrededor, los 3 Hyuuga habían sobrevivido, pero se encontraban en tal estado de shock que apenas notaron la presencia del Uchiha.

_ Sasuke-san..._ susurró la chica al mirar como la sangre seguía fluyendo de su herida. Se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero recordó que el Uchiha era bastante hostil._ ¿Qué... era eso?

Sasuke se levantó con pesadez y se tapó con la capucha de tal forma que su herida quedase oculta.

_ Cuervos._ respondió._ Carroñeros de Akatzuki.

_ ¿Ca-carroñeros?_ el chico le lanzó una mirada tan dura que Hinata temió por su vida de nuevo.

_ Si alguno de ustedes intenta seguirme... lo torturaré de mil formas distintas y dejaré que su cuerpo moribundo se queme vivo._ la chica sintió la afilada hoja de la katana rozar su cuello abriendo una pequeña brecha en su herida ya cicatrizada._ ¿Me entendiste... Hyuuga?

Hinata tragó saliva.

_ H-hai._ Sasuke la miró a los ojos con aquel fuego que le causaba tanto miedo y luego se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose rápidamente en la blancura de la nieve. Hinata aun se encontraba un poco asustada cuando una mano se aferró de su brazo haciéndola dar un respingo.

_ H-Hyuuga... sama..._ el hombre que la había defendido se encontraba en el suelo, con hilos de sangre corriéndole por la frente. La chica se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse, aún tenía suficiente energía para bordear la montaña, pero la chica no quería arriesgar otra vida. Lanzó la esfera que aún tenía en la mano al cielo, esta explotó y formó una luz roja casi imperceptible, excepto para el ojo de un Hyuuga.

_ Esperen aquí a Neji-san, díganle que fui a pedir ayuda en la aldea._ miró el cuerpo del joven tirado en medio del charco de sangre y contuvo sus lágrimas._ Y quiero que Nichi-san tenga un funeral digno._ el shinobi asintió y la chica se precipitó cuesta abajo. Tenía que seguir al Uchiha, así le costase la vida. Tenía que traerlo a casa, por Naruto.

* * *

_Bueno, a partir de ahora comienzan los momentos SasuHina. Coments!_

_PD: Tero no Jutsu, jutsu del miedo, una técnica que... bueno, les explico en el proximo cap!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lamento la demora!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo Octavo**

Sasuke dio dos pasos más y se detuvo mirando tras él el blanco desierto de nieve. Con tanto frío, una maldita herida ardiéndole en el cuello y la noche cayendo a tal velocidad lo único que necesitaba era que una estúpida shinobi lo siguiera. Se volvió a dar la vuelta fingiendo seguir su camino y justo cuando escuchó los casi inaudibles (excepto para el Uchiha) pies de la chica volver a dar otro paso más, se dio la vuelta y a una velocidad infrahumana la tomó del cuello, apuntándole al pecho con su katana. La pelinegra apenas pudo soltar un sonidito ridículo que Sasuke no pudo interpretar.

_ ¿Qué parte de "no me sigan" no entendiste?_ Hinata trató de apartar las manos de Sasuke de su cuello pero este se lo apretó con más fuerza.

_ N-no pod...ía dejar que... esca... para..._ logró articular haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

_ Tu, y tu sobre todo eres la menos indicada para detenerme._ Sasuke vio que la Hyuga estaba comenzando a ponerse morada y le soltó, Hinata se dobló y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, mientras el Uchiha le daba la espalda y continuaba su camino.

_ ¡Espera!_ gritó y corrió hacia él._ No pienso pelear con usted, he venido a hablar..._ Sasuke soltó una carcajada que la asustó.

_ "Sasuke por favor regresa a la aldea, Naruto-kun te necesita..." ¡No me hagas reir!

_ N-no soy tan to-tonta... so-solo pensé... que ya que te separaste de Madara y ya que viniste a socorrernos... _ el chico soltó un bufido.

_ Te daré una última oportunidad para darte la vuelta y volver por el camino por el que viniste... o de dejar a tu clan regresar a Konoha y no matarlos aquí mismo, sabes que puedo hacerlo Hyuga.

_ ¿Entonces por qué me salvaste hace unos momentos de esos... Carroñeros... lo que sea?_ preguntó la chica haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

_ No te salvé, quería darle un mensaje a Akatsuki de que dejase de perseguirme. Y créeme, de no ser por tus enormes... _ dirigió una mirada furtiva al pecho bien formado de la chica, que esta pudo ver bien._ No los hubiesen atacado._ Hinata frunció el ceño mirándose.

_ ¿Qué tienen que ver mis...?

_ La única cosa por la que los Carroñeros me dejarían atrás sería una chica bien formada con la cual pudiesen distraerse un momento. Pudieron oler tu perfume, supongo que por eso los atacaron.

La chica sintió una oleada de repugnancia.

_ Que desagradable...

_ Está comenzando a colmar mi paciencia, Señorita Hyuga._ la chica sintió algo horrible y frio correr por su espalda en cuanto el chico le lanzó aquella dura mirada.

_ S-Sasuke-kun tengo miedo de regresar... sin ti... me matarán tarde o temprano si lo hago...

Tomó aire antes de continuar, pero justo en ese momento sintió que Sasuke la jalaba hasta ponerla a tan solo centímetros de su cara. De pronto la idea de la tortura se le vino a la cabeza y soltó un grito aterrorizado. Una tortura la volvería loca, inclusive si no era real aquella cosa dentro de ella se...

_ Me vale una mierda... Tenshi._ lo sabía, ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

_ Yo...

_ Mandekyo...

_ ¡NO!_ el grito de Hinata sonó tan aterrorizado que Sasuke se detuvo. La chica pudo ver la expresión de extrañeza en sus ojos._ E-escúchame antes de hacer cualquier cosa, yo..._ pero Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia. Levantó la katana por encima de su cabeza y la dirigió a gran velocidad a su pecho..._ ¡EL PERGAMINO DEL SEXTO SENTIDO!_ gritó, la katana se detuvo automáticamente y la cara del chico adoptó una expresión imposible de descifrar._ Es eso lo que buscas._ susurró la chica temblando, pero con firmeza._ Escrito por los enemigos de Konoha hace mas de dos siglos, oculto como muchos otros...

_ Por el primer Hokage debido al peligro que representaba, bla bla bla._ dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia. Pero la mirada de la Hyuga era profunda, algo que lo hizo entornar sus ojos, fijos en los de ella.

_ El único pergamino_ dijo con una voz profunda que no era de ella._ que puede devastar Konoha y...

_ Todas las otras aldeas sin la ayuda de Bijuus, ni de un poder absoluto.

_ Un plan que sembrará el caos y el miedo en el mundo entero._ terminaron ambos a la vez. Sasuke la miró con intesidad, pero por alguna razón su mirada perdió el poder que antes tenía. De pronto los ojos de Hinata se volvieron acuosos y transparentes, la chica pareció despertar de un trance y saltó al ver los ojos del Uchiha tan fijos en ella. Sasuke comprendió que volvía a ser la chica tonta de siempre. Pero por un momento había podido jurar que... ¿Deja Vú? no, no era posible.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Hinata frunció el ceño tratando de entender de lo que el Uchiha estaba hablando. Lo que había dicho hace tan solo unos segundos parecía como si no hubiese pasado. Se sintió rara, si bien no le extrañó mucho, últimamente se sentía así todo el tiempo.

_ ¡Ah!_ exclamó recordando._ S-soy una Hyuga..._ susurró._ He crecido con esa leyenda._ Por supuesto, los Hyuga... los guardianes, los hijos errantes de Harue, cuidadores de los mas grandes secretos de Konoha. Harue, la tercera fundadora, la protectora, el primer Tenshi... Sasuke dejó de lado el recuerdo de las leyendas que le contaban de niño, le dolía.

_ No debiste decírmelo, princesa._ Hinata se sobresaltó._ Rama principal, solo se les cuenta a ellos. Eres la futura líder más tonta que conozco.

Hinata predijo lo peor, vio como el chico cerraba sus ojos y se echó para atrás torpemente. En verdad que era la futura líder más tonta del mundo. En un momento dado, sin embargo, el Uchiha se vio atrapado, mientras a su alrededor 18 figuras blancas como la misma nieve a sus pies salían de debajo del suelo. Hinata de pronto entendió que había sido alejada del plan original nuevamente.

_ ¡No intentes nada Uchiha, te tenemos rodeado!_ Sasuke miró a Hinata y levantó los brazos en el aire con falsa incapacidad de hacer algo. La chica lo miró mientras retrocedía, sabía que de ser por Neji lo iban a matar en ese mismo lugar..._ ¡Preparen la descarga de chakra máximo, golpe mortal, Hinata sal de ahí!

_ ¡Espera!_ gritó la chica al darse cuenta de lo que su primo planeaba hacer. Una ejecución instantanea, estaba prohibido ya que el clan Hyuga ejecutase ese tipo de ninjutsu, era la técnica más dolorosa y letal de toda Konoha, junto con el Tsukuyomi. Si por alguna razón alguien se enteraba...

_ No te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros va a ser ejecutado por esto._ dijo Neji leyendo la mirada de su prima._ La hokage misma nos lo pidió, el clan Hyuga aceptó con tal de eliminar al traidor.

_ ¡¿Traidor?_ Hinata se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en Neji. Su poco chakra le impedía eliminar de pasada a los Hyuga, estaba completamente vulnerable... la chica se alejó prudentemente de él._ ¡Neji no podemos matarlo!

El chico estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

_ ¡Hinata-sama ya está decidido!

_ ¡Nos ha salvado!

_ Eso es cierto._ la voz en su oreja la dejó helada y no pudo evitar el momento en el cual Sasuke la agarró del largo pelo y clavó la punta de su katana en su cuello de nuevo. Un grito se levantó y los Hyugas se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Sasuke levantó la katana dispuesto a decapitar a su víctima._ ¡Si uno de ustedes da un paso mas la sangre de su futura líder bañará este lugar!_ gritó, Hinata respiraba con dificultad. Estaba furiosa, la habían vuelto a atrapar.

_ ¡Mátenlo!_ le gritó a Neji, el chico estaba inmóvil._ ¡Mátenlo o destruirá Konoha!

_ ¡Hacen algo y la mato!_ los shinobis no sabían que hacer.

_ ¡Matémoslo!

_ ¡No!_ gritó Neji.

_ ¡Solo háganlo!_ gritó la chica.

_ ¡Tenemos su permiso! ¡Tenemos que matarlo...!

_ ¡Calla tu puta boca!_ gritó el chico y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Jamás en la vida se había visto un Neji más confundido.

De pronto la tierra tembló y un sonido fuerte bajó de la montaña. Todos se quedaron en suspenso. El silencio se hizo total. Sasuke aflojó la katana en su mano, agarró a Hinata de la cintura de nuevo y la apretó de espaldas contra si mismo. La chica fue consciente de eso y se sonrojó como un tomate, miró al chico indignada pero este mantenía la mirada fija en la montaña.

Otro temblor hizo que Hinata se concentrase también en ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

_ Avalancha... _susurró. Aquello fue lo que cundió el pánico.

_ ¡Avalancha! ¡Corran!_ vieron el alud de nieve venir directo hacia ellos, los Hyuga se dispersaron, Hinata trató de liberarse del agarre del Uchiha, pero este la agarró con más fuerza y saltó con ella en los brazos justo antes de que la nieve viniese sobre ellos. De pronto se encontraban perdidos en una tormenta blanca, Hinata activó su byakugan y pudo ver las formas de los Hyuga, que en medio de la nieve se esforzaban por avanzar como podían.

Tenía un punto a su favor y era que Sasuke estaba casi por completo ciego con toda la nieve que se arremolinaba en sus ojos. Pero tras un último intento de soltarse el chico la agarró del cuello con la mano libre.

_ ¡No lo vas a lograr ni aunque me saques los ojos! ¡Así que ni lo intentes!_ Una bola de nieve impacto contra el rostro de la chica haciéndole echarse para atrás.

_ ¡Nos estás llevando al ojo de la tormenta!_ gritó al ver el remolino de nieve acercarse. Sasuke lo escuchó y como pudo lo esquivó, sin soltarla. Tiró a la chica contra el suelo y se echó sobre ella, tapándose ambos con la capa a ras del suelo. La nieve los cubrió por completo, Hinata sintió claustrofobia, pero Sasuke la obligaba a mantenerse inmóvil bajo él. Sintió los brazos del chico abrazarla, haciéndola dar un respingo, sabía que solo la estaba inmovilizando y dándose calor a si mismo para seguir en aquella posición hasta que la tormenta pasase. Al menos estaban a salvo. Hinata recordó que a los ninjas se les enseñaba como mantener el oxígeno cuando se quedaban atrapados en terremotos o avalanchas, tenían que desmayarse. Al cabo de una hora, cuando despertasen, la adrenalina haría el resto y les ayudaría a sacarse de encima la nieve. La chica sintió como Sasuke presionaba su cabeza contra su espalda, lo estaba poniendo en práctica. Pero al parecer le costaba. A ella también. Por más que intentaba sus manos temblorosas siempre se aflojaban de su boca y nariz al momento del mareo. No podía hacerlo por si sola...

Las manos de Sasuke le taparon de pronto boca y nariz. Hinata soltó un grito de desesperación e intentó liberarse una vez más, pero el chico era demasiado fuerte.

_ Si no colaboras moriremos ambos._ susurró exasperado. La chica comprendió que solo intentaba dormirla, se relajó como pudo, pues se estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire. Sasuke se presionó con fuerza bruta contra su espalda, aplastó todo su cuerpo contra ella, su pelvis, su pecho, su rostro que le hacía cosquillas entre los omóplatos, la chica sintió un escalofrío amortiguado por el mareo. No entendió ni pudo pensar que lo había causado, cayó inconsciente. Sasuke la soltó para no ahogarla completamente y se apretó contra su espalda para asfixiarse.

Tan concentrado estaba que cuando comenzó a marearse recién notó la parte de la anatomía femenina que estaba tocando. El pecho de la chica era suave y cálido, desde que la había visto de nuevo había constatado que esa parte de su anatomía estaba muy bien desarrollada. Sus manos bajaron subconscientemente y lo estrujaron con cierto placer. No era algo que se hubiese atrevido a hacer en otras circunstancias, pero su cerebro sin oxígeno no podía pensar. Finalmente cayó dormid.

* * *

_Sorry por la tardanza! Tenía que inspirarme para esto... un poco más que de costumbre._


	6. Chapter 6

_Lamento la demora!_

* * *

**Capitulo Noveno**

La chica despertó en medio de la claustrofobia y la falta de oxígeno. Demasiado tiempo habían permanecido inconscientes y la adrenalina en su cuerpo se congelaba poco a poco. Intentó moverse, pero se sentía excesivamente cansada, inmovilizada, moriría...

Sasuke seguía inconsciente, unos segundos más y sería hombre muerto, y ella moriría con él. Intentó despertarlo, movió sus dedos, pero estaban tiesos, intentó hablar, pero estaba congelada.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ gritó casi sin voz._ ¡Sasuke! _ una voz profunda salió de su pecho. Vio como los ojos del Uchiha se abrían en un destello rojo y la nieve estalló en una explosión de llamas negras que arrasó al menos con 50 metros a la redonda. Ambos salieron a la superficie, Hinata tosiendo se arrodilló sobre el hielo para recuperar el oxígeno y recuperarse del shock de morir enterrada viva. Sasuke la miró de soslayo con expresión desinteresada, se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño de 24 horas.

La chica asumió que no solía dormir, se había acostumbrado a recuperar la energía en situaciones como esa. Aquello solo se lograba con práctica. Sasuke esperó a que ella se recuperase, la agarró y la levantó por la fuerza.

_ Dime donde está._ Hinata se asustó tanto que le costó un poco asimilar que estaba hablando del pergamino.

_ No... no lo sé.

_ Mentira.

_ ¡No! ¡Es en serio! ¡La real ubicación solo la conoce una persona!

_ ¡¿Y quién es?

_ No... no lo sé._ los ojos de la chica parecían sinceros. Sasuke la acercó hasta tenerla a dos centímetros de su cara y la fulminó con los ojos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, la chica parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Sasuke la miró perplejo.

_ ¡¿Por qué demonios no funciona?_ no podía leerle la mente, y ella tampoco le estaba revelando sus pensamientos. No sabía que era capaz de eso, odiaba a los Hyuga. La agarró del cuello y amenazó con estrangularla en aquel mismo instante. Llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil. La soltó._ Muévete.

Hinata fingió hacerle caso, cuando vio que el chico se aproximaba a ella, se dio la vuelta y con rapidez letal le asestó un golpe al dorso... o pensó que lo hacía...

_ ¡Au!_ el chico la agarró del brazó y la inmovilizó.

_ No estoy de humor para payasadas.

_ ¡Déjame ir por favor! ¡No te soy útil, no sé donde está el pergamino!

_ Ya sabes demasiado de mi, no soy estúpido._ aflojó el brazo que mantenía a la chica inmóvil, esta lo encaró, sus ojos reflejando resignación noble.

_ Entonces mátame._ el chico sonrió y levantó una ceja con ironía. ¿La dulce e indefenza princesa Hyuga dándole órdenes? La hizo mirar de frente y le agarró del cuello.

_ Yo decidiré que hacer contigo._ mientras se alejaban del hielo, Hinata miró de soslayo hacia atrás. Enfocó sus ojos pero no pudo reconocer ninguna señal de vida de su clan. Sasuke la hizo mirar al frente de nuevo y tragarse sus preocupaciones.

**Capitulo Décimo**

_ ¡¿Cómo que esta vez no me dejarás salir a buscarla? ¡Soy el único que puede vencer a Sasuke y lo sabes, vieja!

_ ¡Naruto, tienes que entender...!

_ ¡Cállate, Sakura!_ la chica se echó para atrás ante la repentina reacción de su amigo. Naruto se hallaba con ambas manos contra el escritorio de la Hokage, su espalda encorvada y sus ojos completamente entornados en una furiosa mirada. En aquel momento parecía más aquel zorro demonio que el chico que ella conocía desde su niñez._ Lo siento._ se disculpó de mala manera, más por educación que por arrepentimiento.

Tsunade mantenía los ojos clavados en él. No sabía si aquella furia se debía a Sasuke o a la Hyuga, pero no le gustaba para nada.

_ No es que no lo sepa, Naruto.

_ ¡¿Entonces qué?

_ Hinata está dispuesta a morir por tí, a matar, a luchar contra cualquiera por mantenerte con vida._ Sakura tragó escandalosamente y Naruto se irguió._ Los clanes que fundaron Konoha fueron el clan Senju, el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga. Los tres se mantenían a la mayor distancia posible, era imposible que congeniaran, era prohibido que se llevasen bien. Hashirama, Madara y Harue rompieron las barreras entre ellos para ganar la confianza de los clanes restantes que se hallaban dispersos.

_ ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Hinata y Sasuke?_ preguntó Sakura.

_ Harue amaba a Hashirama, era su protectora, su sacrificio, el clan Hyuga está consagrado a proteger al clan Senju hasta el final de sus días. Dicen que la rivalidad de Hashirama y Madara comenzó por el cariño de Harue hacia el primer mencionado.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban enamorados de ella?

_Se cree que Madara la amaba con locura, pero eso no le impidió intentar asesinarla.

_ ¿Asesinar a la mujer que amaba?_ Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

_Tienen que entender, la lucha de los Uchiha y los Senju siempre se basó mas en el poder que en el amor. Harue le había jurado lealtad y protección eterna a su amado, esto dejaba a Madara en desventaja. Cuando Hashirama se hartó y negó la protección de la mujer, esta se volteó hacia el Uchiha, pero se negó a cederle el poder tras su muerte.

_ ¿El poder tras su muerte?

_ Al morir, el Tenshi transfiere sus poderes a su descendencia o a su amor. Harue se negó a amar a Madara, se negó a darle sus poderes.

_ Entonces Madara la asesinó.

_ Se cree que Harue se suicidó rompiendo el lazo de la historia.

_ Susanoo, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu..._ mencionó Sakura.

_ Exacto.

_ ¿Qué, qué?_ exclamó el rubio.

_ ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué nunca te contaron esa leyenda de pequeño?

_ No tuve... un padre que me la contara.

_ Susanoo, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu son la hermandad divina, los tres sharingan. Amaterasu es el sol, Tsukuyomi el mar y Susanoo la tierra. El sol y la tierra se disputan eternamente usando como lazo a su hermano menor. En el final de los días su ira debe terminar matándolos a ambos. Tsukuyomi se mantiene vivo y da origen a todas las cosas una vez más. Así se repite el ciclo de los mundos.

_ Harue al suicidarse estaba rompiendo el lazo de disputa entre Madara y Hashirama._ reflexionó Sakura. Tsunade asintió.

_ Pero al parecer los lazos del destino son irrompibles._ Naruto se irguió.

_ Yo y Sasuke estábamos destinados a ser rivales, Hinata estaba destinada a amarme, y los clanes Uchiha y Senju están destinados a desaparecer cuando los dos nos destruyamos el uno al otro. ¿Es eso lo que dices?

_ Todos los hokages intentaron durante años mantener la rotura que Harue había creado. Pero la criatura que protege la forja de este destino vuelve a unir los cabos cada vez que puede._ esta vez Sakura frunció el ceño sin entenderlo, pero Naruto apretó los puños.

_ El Kyuubi._ dijo con voz ronca. Tsunade levantó la mirada y asintió. El chico se contenía en un frenesí de furia y tristeza.

_ Es por eso que los Tenshis intentaron durante tanto tiempo matar a los bijuus, es por eso que Madara aún los caza con vehemencia. Son quienes mantienen el orden del destino de los dioses. Son quienes rompen lo que el humano construye y lo vuelven a empezar. Son los celadores de la civilización. De no haber sido por el Kyuubi, los padres de Sasuke seguirían vivos, tus padres también y los Hyuuga no estarían destinados a extinguirse también.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el banco, sus puños tan apretados que le hacían daño. Tsunade y Sakura se le acercaron y lo abrazaron.

_ Es todo mi culpa... es... mi culpa...

_ Naruto no digas eso._ Sakura apretó la cabeza del chico contra su pecho.

Tsunade también acarició los hombros del rubio.

_ No dejaré que esta bestia me derrote. No dejaré que destruya nuestra vida de nuevo.

_ Lo sé Naruto, pero no puedes luchar contra Sasuke en este momento. Se matarán entre si y el Kyuubi habrá ganado.

Naruto se abrazó a Sakura, quien le ayudó a levantarse.

_ Kakashi-sensei te espera afuera. Quiero que vayan a ver a Hiashi-sama. Él sabrá que decirles acerca de la madre de Hinata.

En cuanto el rubio hubo salido de la sala, Sakura se volvió hacia su maestra.

_ ¿Se puede volver a romper el lazo del destino?

_ Eso es para lo que, lastimosamente, están los Hyuuga. Para sacrificarse.

_ Maestra, eso significa... que Hinata...

_ Tiene que morir. Si. O tal vez..._ Tsunade miró a su aprendiz._ Tal vez haya otra manera de romper el lazo.

_ ¿Cuál?_ la mujer se mantuvo en silencio y Sakura comprendió que no le contaría nada._ No los matará... a ninguno de los dos, ¿Verdad?

Tsunade suspiró y miró a la pelirosa.

_ La vida es graciosa. Estaba segura de haberte salvado de mi propio destino.

_ ¿Ma-maestra?_ Sakura siguió la mirada de la Hokage. La encontró clavada en un retrato de Jiraiya que se hallaba,entre otros papeles, sobre su escritorio.

_ No te enamores de Naruto, no tengas esperanza en el regreso de Sasuke. No te acostumbres a la felicidad, Sakura._ Tsunade desvió la mirada hacia otro lado._ Porque algún dia todo puede hacerse trizas en tus manos. Estamos destinadas a perderlos, a todos._ Los ojos de gata de la chica se humedecieron. La implacable nube del destino los cubría, la tragedia de aquel ser incapaz de cambiar su camino.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EXPLICACION DE LA LEYENDA:**_

_Bueno, daré una explicación, como es mi costumbre, de:_

_**La leyenda de Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo (o Susanowo):** Izanagi es uno de los espíritus que crearon el mundo. Cuando volvio del infierno para recuperar a su esposa, se lavo en un río. Entonces de su costado nació Susanowo, de su Oreja Tsukuyomi y de su frente Amaterasu. Izanagi le dio a cada hijo un reino. A Amaterasu, que era su hija predilecta le dio los cielos, a Tsukuyomi, que era el menor y el más dócil, le dio los mares y a Susanowo, que era el más rebelde y desobediente, el imperio subterráneo. Como es de imaginarse, Susanowo se reveló ante el hecho de que Amaterasu tuviese el mejor de los reinos. Entonces Izanagi lo maldijo y lo expulso de su reino. Susanowo fue al reino de su hermana Amaterasu y tras una dura batalla la encerró en una gruta. La tierra se sumio en una oscuridad completa e Izanagi prometio darle a Susanowo parte del reino del cielo, la noche. Pero Amaterasu se ha quedado con el rencor a su hermano y pelea con el todo el tiempo. Es por eso que Tsukuyomi esta en el medio de ambos. Pero a veces para controlarlos, Tsukuyomi tiene que embravecerse terriblemente, creando tormentas y marejadas._

_**Si nos fijamos en el manga de Naruto:** todo tiene su simbologia mitica. Naruto es la representacion de Amaterasu, el sol. Sasuke es la representación de Susanowo, la oscuridad, lo subterráneo. Teniendo en cuenta de que Tsukuyomi y la luna son la misma deidad me atrevo a decir que Sakura no representa Tsukuyomi. Sakura es Sakura, la deidad de la flor de cerezo. En todo caso, _

_**En este fic:** Tsukuyomi es representada por Hinata, la deidad pacificadora, quien se halla en medio de los hermanos peleados a muerte._

_**La segunda parte de la leyenda:** habla de que en el final de los dias, Amaterasu y Susanowo tendrán un ultimo combate en el cual terminaran destruyéndose entre si. Esto significa la destrucción de la tierra y del sol. Tsukuyomi, el mar, se mantiene intacto y da origen a las cosas de nuevo, pues la tierra comenzó como una gran superficie de agua._

_**Siguiendo el orden de la leyenda en mi fic:** Los Namikaze representan a Amaterasu, el clan de los Hokages, los regidores del cielo. El clan Uchiha representa a Susanowo, los dueños de los poderes oscuros, oponentes del poder Senju. El clan Hyuga representa a Tsukuyomi, el clan en medio que evita que se destruyan entre ellos. Los tres clanes fundadores de Konoha. Como el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha estan destinados a destruirse entre ellos y el clan Hyuga se queda para reconstruirlo todo de nuevo, lo que Harue hizo al suicidarse fue destruir el curso del destino. Su muerte rompió el curso de los acontecimientos._

_**Ahora, en cuanto a los Bijuus:** en la mitologia japoneza existen tres clases de criaturas de las que hay que cuidarse. Los Tenshis o ángeles, que traen la vida, los Shinigamis, o ángeles de la muerte, que traen la muerte y los Bijuus, bestias guardianas, que se encargan de guardar el destino con celo. Antiguamente, los japoneses hacían ofrendas a los bijuus para que les trajeran un buen destino en la guerra o en la cosecha._

_**Entonces:** los Bijuus, osea que el Kyuubi se encarga de mantener en orden el destino de Madara, Hashirama y Harue. Naruto y Sasuke están destinados a matarse entre ellos y Sasuke está destinado a enamorarse de Hinata. __El tenshi, Hinata, se encarga de traer la vida, intenta romper el destino de destrucción que el Kyuubi vela por que se cumpla. Es por eso que los Tenshis cazaban Bijuus._

_Bueno, esto solo para explicar un poco, largisimo pero necesario XD espero que les haya servido a quienes tenian preguntas. Sorry por hacer este capi solo de esto, pero no queria arruinar la historia con largas que hacen dormir._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Once**

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada de su prisionera, que parecía traspasarlo de manera ridícula.

_ Deja de mirarme._ Hinata bajó la mirada y siguió caminando. De pronto una vocecita comenzó a filtrarse por su cabeza, como un murmullo de un moribundo, o de un hombre desesperado. La chica frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor segura de que se trataba de uno de sus soldados Hyuga, pero la voz no provenía del exterior. Los murmullos se hicieron más claros. "Itachi no merecía morir, tu lo mataste..." Hinata dio un respingo y volvio a mirar al Uchiha, que la miró de soslayo._ ¿Qué tengo en la cara que te es tan interesante Hyuga?

La chica volvió a mirar al frente. Otra vez los murmullos... "Konoha no es culpable... yo lo soy..." de pronto las imágenes entraron en su cabeza como una película. El rostro de Itachi antes de morir, su dedo empujando la frente de Sasuke cuando era pequeño, imágenes de la masacre Uchiha, imágenes del mismo Sasuke, de sus pesadillas, de los horribles recuerdos que lo atormentaban...

_ Debió ser difícil perder a tu hermano..._ susurró Hinata casi sin darse cuenta. Sasuke se detuvo.

_ No sabes nada de eso... cállate._ la chica abrió la boca atónita. Le había leído la mente, de alguna extraña manera había adivinado sus sentimientos. Y ahora el Uchiha se estaba acorazando contra su voluntad de un futuro daño colateral.

_ ¿Sientes culpa... sientes que... murió injustamente...?_ el chico se dio la vuelta con violencia.

_ ¡He dicho que te calles!_ le gritó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, Hinata retrocedió, pero en su mirada no había miedo, era como si hubiese descubierto algo increíble y horroroso. Sasuke la agarró del brazo._ ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Lastimarme con algo que no conoces?

_ Te comportas con violencia para protegerte...

_ ¡Cállate!

_ "Itachi no merecía morir, tu lo mataste..."_ Sasuke levantó la mano dispuesto a darle una cachetada, pero se detuvo.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Hinata aún mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto comenzó a temblar y se echó hacia atrás.

_ Perdóname... perdóname..._ era como si no pudiese controlar lo que decía. A ratos parecía otra persona, alguien más. En sus ojos jóvenes aparecían señales de experiencia. Sasuke bajó la mano.

_ Ya veo._ ahora entendía porque los Tenshis habían sido exterminados, eran iguales que los shinjurikis, quizás peor, eran poseídos por alguna clase de espíritu distinto._ Ya veo._ Tenía entre sus manos el arma perfecta._ Hinata, mírame.

La chica se estremeció con pánico y apartó la cara intentando soltarse, pero el Uchiha la agarró del rostro y la obligó a mirar directamente al centro oscuro e insondable del sharingan más potente. Hinata se perdió en un mareo, la nieve bajo sus pies se desvaneció, el frío a su alrededor, el paisaje blanco, todo. Se hallaba en medio de un remolino rojo y negro. Y de pronto una voz profunda pareció surgir de su interior. "Harás todo lo que yo te ordene, cualquier cosa, soy tu dueño." el mensaje se grabó en sus células como una droga entrando a su cuerpo. Le invadió completamente.

Y de pronto ya no tenía conciencia de su conciencia, "Tu voluntad me pertenece..."

"Itachi no merecía morir, tu lo mataste..." el rostro del hermano de Sasuke apareció en medio del ensueño. Un grito lejano y Hinata volvió a la realidad, Sasuke se apartó con dolor y se echó sobre la nieve intentando contener el llanto.

_ ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Te mataré!_ Hinata retrocedió, se dio cuenta de que la había soltado y salió corriendo. Escuchó detrás suyo el siseo de la capa y supo que el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a perseguirla con su rapidez implacable.

"¡Da la vuelta y golpéalo ya!" le gritó la voz de la intuición, la chica se dio la vuelta, esta vez con un potente juuken que rozó el costado de su asaltante, Sasuke maldijo y la agarró del cuello haciéndola soltar un gemido desesperado. Sintió sus fuerzas disminuir conforme las manos del Uchiha le apretaban el cuello. Finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sasuke vio a la chica, aún inconsciente, metida en la jaula.

_ ¿Intentó asesinarte o algo?_ preguntó Haji sin entender. El chico suspiró.

_ No importa ya. Solo no dejes de vigilarla. De lejos._ se volvió a su siervo._ Esa bruja tiene algo raro, puede ver las debilidades de la gente.

Haji frunció el ceño y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_ Es un demonio con forma de mujer.

_ No seas estúpido, solo es una mujer con un jutsu milenario peligroso.

_ Dices que adivinó tus sentimientos por tu hermano con tan solo echarte una mirada. ¿Te parece eso un jutsu?_ Hinata abrió los ojos, se agarró el cuello y miró la jaula en la cual estaba metida. Las memorias volvieron a su cabeza y con pesadez, volvió la mirada hacia ambos hombres que se mantenían tan solo a cierta distancia de la jaula. Haji soltó un gemido de terror y se ocultó tras Sasuke, quien la miró con severidad. Hinata se incorporó y agarró los barrotes con sus manos frías, el sable del Uchiha en su cuello la hizo retroceder de nuevo.

_ Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso te mato. ¿Entendiste?_ la chica tragó saliva.

_ Yo no te hice nada._ el Uchiha envainó su sable y le dio la espalda.

_ Tápale los ojos y átale las manos. La transportarás en la jaula.

_ ¿Yo? ¡No quiero entrar ahí!_ Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que lo mandó a callar. Hinata volvió a pegarse a los barrotes.

_ Perdóname Sasuke._ susurró con dulzura. El Uchiha la miró y descubrió en ella el dulce rostro de su madre rogándole piedad. Se mantuvo mirándola un largo rato, melancólico. Los recuerdos volvían a su memoria de manera dolorosa. Apartó la mirada. Esta vez no había sido la chica, había sido él.

Debía tener cuidado, ella tenía algo que otras no. Era como si desde que la salvó de "Los Carroñeros" tupiera la certeza de que ella le pertenecía.

_ ¿Adónde vamos?_ preguntó Riko al volver y ver a su marido y a su amo ponerse en camino con una extraña jaula cargada a las espaldas del fornido albino. Sasuke miró el camino, debía cerciorarse de que la ruta que el anciano le había mostrado fuese incorrecta del todo.

_ Seguimos hacia el Norte._ susurró.

**Capítulo Doce**

Neji encontró a su pálido y demacrado tio sentado frente al jardín de la mansión. Sus ojos se perdían lejos en el cielo, su rostro surcado por la tristeza y la consternación.

_ Hiashi-sama..._ llamó. El hombre apenas asintió débilmente con la cabeza._ Se está organizando un escuadrón en su búsqueda, señor, no se preocupe por ella.

_ Mi hija primogénita fue atrapada por un monstruo Uchiha. No me pidas que no me preocupe._ Neji tragó escandalizado. Había visto la expresión del Uchiha al agarrar a su prima por la cintura. Maldad pura, si no estaba muerta, que probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor, estaría sufriendo las torturas mas horribles por parte de Sasuke. Pero eso no era todo...

_ El parecido de mi hija con Mikoto Uchiha es más que obvio._ susurró el jefe Hyuga débilmente.

_ No creerá que...

_ Eso es justamente lo que creo._ Hiashi levantó la mirada._ Los Hyuga... debimos haber intervenido en la ejecución que Danzou planeaba contra los Uchiha.

_ No lo sabíamos.

_ Oh, por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién crees que era la mano derecha de esos Anbu?

_ ¿Sasuke lo sabe?

_ Madara se lo ha de haber contado._ Hiashi tosió con gravedad._ Sasuke se va a desquitar con mi hija._ el viento movió las hojas de los árboles._ Si... ella vuelve a Konoha... con una criatura de aquel infeliz entre los brazos... la ensartaré en mi sable.

Neji se acercó a su maestro.

_ Hinata... tiene el poder de su madre...

_ Es una niña inexperta, no sabe nada acerca de eso. Y no quisiera que aprendiera más. Esa maldición mató a mi esposa y a muchas otras mujeres dentro de nuestro clan.

Neji se mantuvo en silencio, Hiashi también, recordando el momento en el cual habían traído el cadáver de su esposa, envuelto en lino negro. Lo recordaba como en la palma de la mano, mirar horrorizado su cuerpo despeñado, con heridas mucho peores que las de cualquier tortura.

Se imaginaba a Hinata en el puesto de su esposa, no era difícil. Podía verse sosteniendo los despojos sangrientos de su hija agonizante. Cerró los ojos en vista de aquel horrible cuadro.

* * *

_Pues bien... eh... imagino que van a hacer esta pregunta... Qué cree Hiashi que Sasuke le va a hacer a Hinata? violarla._


	9. Chapter 9

_De entre todos los personajes femeninos en Naruto, Matsuri es una de mis preferidas. Yo se, tiene super poco protagonismo, pero la adoro! espero que Gaara en serio se quede con ella, en todo caso, mi fic ha decidido adherirle algo de protagonismo. Ella también es un tenshi XD. Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

La noche caía sobre las dunas de arena, volviéndolas negras. Un par de ojos rojizos observaban desde la lejanía el paso de la noche enfriar el clima del desierto hasta volverlo casi gélido. Su cuerpo automático se impulsó de la tierra y las alas batieron en miles de pedacitos de papel, llevándola por los aires, cuidando de no ser vista, enfocó su mirada en la débil muralla que cercaba la ciudad de Suna.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Gaara miraba el cielo distraído. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Deidara lo había capturado y ahora lo hacía con frecuencia, como intentando hallar entre las nubes alguna figura con alas que viniese a amenazar a su gente.

_ Como sigas así te vas a quedar visco..._ susurró la dulce voz de Matsuri a su lado. Gaara se dio la vuelta, topándose con su alumna favorita. La chica también miraba fijamente el atardecer caer sobre las dunas, volviéndolas negras. El ambiente, antes tan caliente, se estaba tornando frío y oscuro. Gaara agarró del hombro a la chica y la mantuvo a su lado por bastante tiempo.

_ ¿Qué crees que hacen los pájaros cuando deben aprender a volar?_ Gaara se solía perder en reflexiones extrañas, que solo Matsuri solía entender. La chica lo miró con cariño y admiración._ Sus madres los empujan del barranco y ellos tienen que en aquel momento abrir sus alas y batirlas si no quieren morir despeñados. Es una enseñanza cruel.

_ ¿Qué pasa con los que no abren sus alas a tiempo?

_ Caen al mar o se chocan contra las rocas._ Matsuri puso una cara de horror que el Kazekage observó. Le sonrió, intentando calmarla._ Pero la mayoría lo logran, así que no me mires así._ suspiró y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo._ Después de todo, ese es el camino de la vida. Tarde o temprano tienes que aprender a volar...

Gaara fijó súbitamente la mirada en el horizonte de la muralla y frunció el ceño, Matsuri se puso tensa.

_ ¿Qué pasa, sensei?_ el chico entornó los ojos.

_ No lo sé._ Matsuri sintió un escalofrío. Ultimamente los sentía con frecuencia, como si supiera que algo feo estaba por ocurrir.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

La gente se amontonaba en la calle, entornando los ojos hacia el cielo ante los destellos que creían ver. Algunos murmuraban asustados, recordaban la vez que Deidara había venido de igual manera y había capturado a su kazekage.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó una mujer que cargaba a su bebé en el momento en el cual vieron al escuadrón de shinobis acercarse.

_ No lo sabemos, lo estamos investigan..._ de pronto un zumbido, como un susurro de alas de pájaros, hirió el aire y dejó a todos mudos. La gente estaba quieta, a la expectativa, el murmullo se iba acrecentando. Los shinobis agarraron a los civiles.

_ Retrocedan, ahora, vayan a los refugios en completo silencio._ la gente les hizo caso en seguida. Lenta y silenciosamente, retrocedieron lejos del alcance del murmullo._ No hagan ningún ruido, puede ser solo..._ el jefe de la patrulla calló. Por un momento un destello de luz azul se había reflejado en el espacio, iluminando la figura de... un ángel.

Y de pronto el murmullo creció tanto que se hizo ensordecedor. La luz azul descendió del cielo, iluminando el millón de papeles que se dirigían a los anbu como dardos mortales.

_ ¡Despliéguense! ¡Ahora!_ pero apenas se habían dado cuenta, cuando la lluvia de dardos cayó sobre el escuadrón, manchando el suelo de sangre. Se escucharon gritos y en Suna la alarma volvió a escucharse.

_ Quédate aquí._ le dijo Gaara a Matsuri antes de salir corriendo al exterior, en compañía de Kankuro y Temari.

_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué están aquí de nuevo?_ gritó la hermana del Kazekage viendo como entre destellos azules, Konan se acercaba volando hacia ellos. Los tres se prepararon para bloquearla si ella les atacaba, pero la mujer sobre voló sus cabezas y se dirigió a un blanco mucho más específico, una chica que guiaba a la multitud hacia los refugios.

Matsuri volteó sus ojos para ver como Konan se le echaba encima y con garras de águila la levantaba del suelo y la lanzaba diez metros por el aire. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, cayó al suelo aturdida y escuchó los gritos de la multitud al ver al ángel aterrizar en el suelo de nuevo.

_ ¡Corre Matsuri!_ escuchó el grito de Gaara, se incorporó y como pudo corrió hacia la metrópolis ya vacía. Konan mostró sus dientes y la siguió, pero la arena se alzó a su alrededor, enjaulándola. El Kazekage defendería a su protegida con garras y dientes. La mujer gruñó con rabia y despegando a gran velocidad, fue capaz de esquivar las olas habanas que amenazaban con encerrarla y aplastarla como a una naranja. Temari y Kankuro la atacaron enseguida, con títeres y viento en su contra, pero su maestría para volar la salvó de ambos ataques.

Se dio la vuelta y en un momento el murmullo de miles de papeles tronó en dirección a los hermanos. Los dardos chocaron contra el escudo de arena de Gaara.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ gritó el chico. Konan había desaparecido en un segundo.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Matsuri se detuvo a respirar, cuando escuchó el batir de alas detrás suyo. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor sin resultado, no se veía nada. Un ruido a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un kunai adonde creía que lo había escuchado. Apenas lo hubo hecho, el siseo de alas sonó muy cerca de sus oídos y un par de brazos increíblemente fuertes la agarraron y la levantaron varios metros en el aire, lanzándola luego contra la pared de una vivienda. Matsuri soltó un gemido de desesperación y comenzó a correr a ciegas lo más que podía.

¿Por qué la estaba persiguiendo a ella? Ella no tenía ningún ninjutsu genial en específico. Escuchó el siseo detrás suyo e instintivamente se echó al suelo. Konan pasó rozándola y chasqueando su lengua, volvió a atacarla. Pero esta vez, Matsuri detuvo su golpe con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Había dado resultado. Konan se separó a la fuerza de la chica y por intuición le dio un manotazo con sus filosas uñas. La chica soltó un alarido y cayó al suelo, su sangre escurriéndose en su mejilla. La mujer se apartó para posarse en un cable de luz y mirar la transmutación de su víctima. La chica se levantó y unas alas pardas cubiertas de plumas cafés y blancas aparecieron en su espalda. Volteó hacia ella sus ojos llenos de furia y desesperación, como un animal enjaulado, soltó un agudo silbido que hizo que los vidrios estallasen y Konan se tapase los oídos.

_ ¡Matsuri!_ gritó Gaara, que había llegado justo a tiempo para verlo todo. El agudo silbido le perforó los tímpanos como una avalancha, se tapó los oídos soltando un grito debido al dolor. Vio el par de alas pardas que salían del espaldar desnudo y sangrante de su estudiante y como ambos ángeles se trababan en una encarnizada pelea aérea, se levantó y volvió a cargar con toda la fuerza que pudo, sus olas de arena intentando golpear a Konan en vez de a la otra chica, pero esta se fijó en su presencia y agarró al otro ángel, mucho más pequeño y débil que ella, del cuello, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el oeste.

Gaara soltó un alarido. Sus hermanos se acercaban corriendo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¡La lleva hacia los barrancos! ¡Muévanse!_ gritó el chico histérico.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Matsuri arañó el brazo de Konan lo más profundo que pudo, la mujer la soltó justo a tiempo para que ella lograse batir las alas y no ser atravesada por las puntiagudas rocas. Se volvieron a chocar, una y otra vez, arañándose, golpeándose, clavando sus garras en la otra y tratando de estrellarla contra una piedra.

Finalmente Matsuri agarró el cuerpo de Konan y descendió en caída libre contra el despeñadero, dispuesta a matarse y matar a su contrincante. Escuchó la risa de Konan y fue consciente de el momento en el que su cuerpo se deshacía en miles de papelitos diminutos. En un momento era ella la que caía sin freno hacia una muerte segura, intentó frenar e impulsarse hacia arriba, pero solo logró frenar un poco su caída. Su cuerpo chocó contra la roca.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando Gaara llegó a la parte baja del barranco, esperando no encontrarla ahí. Prefería mil veces que Konan se la hubiera llevado, al menos así tal vez continuaba viva. El chico fijó su mirada con desesperación en todos los lugares, pero lo único que veía era arena, rocas y más arena.

_ ¡Matsuri!_ llamó, si bien sabía que no tenía caso.

Su oído captó lo que parecía el gemido de una criatura moribunda. El chico miró hacia el lugar del cual había provenido. Escondido tras los peñascos se hallaba el cuerpo de una chica.

El Kazekage corrió hacia ella y la acunó entre sus brazos. Vio como otro shinobi llegaba a la escena.

_ ¡Trae un paramédico, rápido!_ gritó, el hombre desapareció en seguida. Gaara fijó los ojos en la castaña. Estaba consciente, peor aún, consciente de todo el dolor de sus extremidades. Sus brazos y sus piernas parecían rotos y los hematomas en su estómago eran tan grandes que era un milagro que siguiera viva. La sangre se derramaba de ambos costados de su espalda, de las profundas rajas que se habían abierto en sus omóplatos, y en su mejilla embarrada de lágrimas de dolor aún brillaba la marca de cinco enormes garras.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, parecía que no iba a sobrevivir. Intentó articular su nombre, pero el chico la calló.

_ No, no hables._ la abrazó._ Todo va a estar bien.

**Capítulo Catorce**

El cuerpo del ángel cayó contra el suelo como un saco de papas, levantando montones de arena a su alrededor. Konan soltó un gemido de dolor y se retorció en la tierra apenas la arena le hizo escocer las heridas de sus brazos.

_ ¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde está la chica?_ Zetsu y Kabuto aparecieron de pie junto a ella, la mujer intentó incorporarse, pero no le funcionó y volvió a caer patéticamente contra la tierra._ ¡Ah, maldito clon ineficiente!_ gritó Zetsu._ ¡Si tuviéramos a la original nos sería más fácil!... La original está muerta... ¡Ya lo sé, estúpido!

_ Cálmate, esquizofrénico._ gruñó Kabuto y levantó al clon de un brazo._ Pronto tendremos el cuerpo de una mucho más fuerte.

_ ¿Qué hay de la de Suna?_ Kabuto le echó un vistazo a las heridas de Konan.

_ Nada mal, pero no la mató. No es lo suficientemente fuerte._ Kabuto tiró a Konan de nuevo contra el suelo._ Le diré a Madara que atrapemos a la princesa. Es el mejor prospecto.

Y se dio la vuelta para irse.

_ ¿Qué hacemos con esta?_ preguntó Zetsu. Kabuto se detuvo y miró al clon de soslayo.

_ Cómetela si quieres._ susurró. El hombre la miró con una mirada asesina, la chica retrocedió lo más que pudo y soltó un alarido que no fue escuchado.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Hinata despertó con un grito y se levantó en medio de la noche. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese sido parte de una pelea. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que sin razón alguna le ardía.

_ ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Algunos aquí queremos dormir._ Se quejó uno de los siervos de Sasuke sacando su cabeza fuera de la tienda. La chica soltó un suspiro.

_ Lo siento..._ susurró. Volteó la mirada hacia un costado y encontró un par de ojos rojos clavados en ella. Dio un respingo, Sasuke la había estado vigilando.

_ Tienes pesadillas._ fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Hinata tragó, solía tenerlas, pero esta era como si la hubiera vivido en verdad.

_ C-reo que esta fue peor que otras..._ susurró. Sasuke apartó la mirada de sus ojos y la fijó en otro lado._ ¿T-tú nunca du-duermes?

El chico no le respondió, se arrebujó un poco en su capa para no sentir frio.

_ Maldito norte._ susurró. Hinata aún lo miraba fijamente. Había un recuerdo de la psiquis de Sasuke que se le había quedado grabado en la memoria.

El momento de la muerte de Itachi, en la cual este había puesto un dedo en la frente de Sasuke y con su último aliento la había empujado. Parecía ser el recuerdo más doloroso que el Uchiha conservaba de su hermano. Hinata no podía apartar su mente de él. Cuanto dolor había tenido que pasar... completamente solo, completamente a merced de si mismo.

* * *

_Y bieeeeeeen? bueno si no les gusta Matsuri pues no se preocupen, este es el unico cap en el que le pongo tanto protagonismo XD en otros caps saldra, pero como secundaria._

_**Maribelteka:** Oooh gracias, y te prometo que tanto Sasuke como Hinata sobreviven ^^ y a tu pregunta... no la mataria a ella, lo mataria al niño. Imaginate ser padre de una hija violada y abuelo de un Uchiha concebido por violacion, es una degradación muy grande para un Hyuga. Era eso a lo que Hiashi se refería O.O si, yo se, horrible. Como siempre estos detalles de realidad cruda son tipicos de mis fics asi que perdonaran. El mundo es cruel para alguien como yo T-T_

_**Dark-amy chan:** Siiiii es ciertoooooooo! Esa chica tiene ojos en el alma (= no es eso perfecto para Sasuke? Me emocione mucho XD_

_**Uchiha Dani Uzumaki:** Nooo te preocupes jajaja no voy a dejar que el pervert de Sasuke viole a Hinata (si bien despues de haberle mandado mano mientras estaba inconsciente no me sorprenderia que no lo hiciera, jaja mentira) no lo hara XD Sasuke de hecho es un tipo muy sweet... muuuuuy en el fondo yo se que lo es XD Y Hina es la ley! Aguante Hina! XD_

_Gracias a todaaaas por los coments, favoritos, alertas, etc etc etc XD LES QUIERO! HASTA LA PROXI!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Holi! Si! He vuelto! Con un nuevo capitulo que tiene una escena sasuhina como tanto me lo han pedido._

_**Una aclaracion.** En este fic lo que hago es exponer mi camino de la historia siguiendo los estatutos de Naruto. Y como sabemos que en Naruto no hay tanto romanticismo, pues no van a haber besos apasionados ni escenas lemmon. El romance ira tan lento que puede que les aburra... O.O ok, no... pero no va a ser tan intenso como en mis otros fics como Cruel Intentios._

_Advertidas? Listas? Disfruten! XD_

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

Haji y Riko se detuvieron al final del puente, mirando a Sasuke detenerse y escrutar el aire.

_ ¿Todo está bien?_ preguntó el hombre. A su espalda, la Hyuga lo miraba fijamente, apretando los barrotes de la estrecha jaula._ ¡Sasuke, debemos continuar, los "Carroñeros" nos están casi pisando los pies!

_ No son los "Carroñeros" los que me preocupan._ susurró él. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento terrible. No sabía bien el porque, simplemente intuición. La intuición de que algo horrible iba a pasar. Miró a Hinata que lo observaba con atención._ Madara puede estar cerca.

_ ¡Por favor Sasuke, ya me he hartado de esperar a que tus malos agüeros se disipen, tenemos que seguir, el maldito invierno nos está alcanzando._ y se dio la vuelta internándose en el bosque, Riko lo siguió como perrito faldero.

_ Haji..._ llamó Sasuke molesto, pero el albino no le contestó._ ¡Haji!

El grito de Riko llegó a sus oídos y lo hizo activar su sharingan en segundos. Dirigiéndose al borde del puente pudo ver entre los árboles como Haji y Riko intentaban defenderse contra una criatura deforme y blanca que parecía un oso sin pelo. Los genjutsus de ambos no servían ni en lo más mínimo contra él.

Haji se quitó la jaula de las espaldas y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruo, este la agarró entre sus dientes y la zarandeó para botarla a diez metros de donde estaba y echarse contra el hombre, que apretó a su pareja contra su cuerpo.

_ ¡Idiota!_ gritó Sasuke interponiéndose entre ambos y activando su amaterasu, lanzó las temibles llamas negras contra el monstruo._ Este cayó hacia atrás, completamente muerto._ ¡No se suponía que debías matarla de esa manera!

_ ¡Estaba mas ocupado tratando de que esa bestia no me matase!_ le gritó Haji. Sasuke se volvió hacia la jaula hecha pedazos esperando ver el cuerpo destripado de la Hyuga, pero lo único que vio fueron los añicos de madera y cuerda. No tenía sentido, ¿Dónde estaba ella?

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Haji, ayuda!_ ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta, Riku se había quedado paralizada viendo como las otras cuatro bestias surgían de entre las hojas. Sin tiempo de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, las cuatro se lanzaron contra ellos. Sasuke solo pudo oír el grito de Riko y ver a Haji lanzarse contra la bestia que estaba despedazando a su esposa, antes de que dos monstruos pelados se le echasen encima y uno le perforara el brazo con sus colmillos. El Uchiha soltó un alarido y agarrando su katana, la clavó en la garganta de la bestia. Esta se echó para atrás, mientras que el segundo animal lo agarró con sus fuertes patas y botándolo contra el suelo abrió la boca para arrancarle la cabeza. Sasuke esquivó los colmillos y fulminando a la bestia, logró encender una llamarada negra en sus huecos oculares, dejándolo ciego. Ambos osos se echaron hacia atrás gimiendo. El uno ciego, el otro moribundo, desangrándose en el suelo, Sasuke hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y abrió las puertas del susano, pero la cabeza le martilló con el dolor.

Cayó al suelo tapándose los ojos.

_ ¡No de nuevo!_ gritó con rabia. Pudo oír a ambas criaturas abalanzarse hacia él y sintió a alguien interponerse entre ellos. Abrió los ojos y la vio.

Ya no tenía aquel aire débil de princesa, parecía más un vampiro. De su espalda sangrante salían dos alas escamosas y brillantes. La parte blanca de sus ojos se había vuelto negra, resaltando terroríficamente sus iris blancos. Su piel era como la de un muerto.

Ambas bestias se lanzaron contra ella, Hinata abrió las garras de sus dedos y las hundió en su piel, abriéndoles a ambos el pecho. Los osos sin embargo eran más fuertes que ella y la lanzaron contra una roca. La chica chocó contra ella y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente. Sus alas se desgajaron y su fuerza desapareció. Sintió los colmillos de los osos chocar a pocos milímetros de su cara.

_ ¡Susano!_ el crujido infernal de la espada del samurai diablo derribó a ambas bestias partiéndolas por la mitad. Hinata soltó un grito bañándose en su sangre espesa y oscura. Odiaba la sangre. Sasuke se levantó lleno de furia y arremetió contra los árboles del bosque. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, el rugido de otros osos se escuchó._ ¿Cuántos putos fenómenos hay?

Y en seguida se dio cuenta de que no debió decirlo. En pocos segundos veinte bestias los rodeaban. Sasuke los hubiera podido asesinar a todos con el susano, pero el dolor era insoportable, lo dejaba casi ciego, haciéndolo retroceder a gran velocidad y agarrar a la Hyuga de los cabellos para levantarla.

_ Tenemos que irnos..._ murmuró. Hinata se volvió hacia él.

_ ¡Haji y Riko! ¡No espera!_ Sasuke no le hizo caso.

_ Ya están muertos._ respondió con neutralismo. La agarró de la cintura como siempre y desapareció en la espesura, mientras con su último golpe de energía, el susano hacía temblar el suelo y desorientar a las criaturas.

**Capítulo Dieciseis**

Sasuke sentía su brazo arder como el infierno. Pero no le importó. Corría con furia, con una furia indecible. Aquellas malditas criaturas peladas no podían ser otra cosa que experimentos de Kabuto, le había estado esperando con aquella trampa por mucho tiempo, maldito, asqueroso, alumno de Orochimaru. En cuanto lo encontrase de nuevo lo haría picadillo, lo haría sufrir tanto que rogara por morir y luego lo seguiría torturando. Y a Madara, y a toda Konoha... para que supieran que con él no se jugaba, para que supieran la rabia que guardaba dentro...

_ ¡Sasuke, cuidado!_ gritó Hinata, el chico vio que iba a chocar contra un árbol, con su brazo malo sacó la espalda y degolló toda la copa del árbol de una sola. El dolor fue tal que tuvo ganas de sacarse el brazo._ ¡Deténte, te estás desangrando!_ volvió a escuchar el grito de la chica. Con rabia se detuvo y la botó contra el suelo, lastimándola.

_ ¡Cállate, maldita mujer!_ le gritó como un endemoniado. No sabía porque sentía aquella rabia tan descontrolada, tal vez era por el dolor que poco a poco le taladraba la cabeza... quería matarla. Debía matarla.

Hinata fue incapaz de levantarse en cuanto vio al hombre agarrarla del cabello y lanzarla con violencia contra un árbol. Soltó un gemido mientras la sangre se le derramaba por encima de la frente.

Aquel monstruo la mataría.

Sasuke volvió a agarrarla de los cabellos, pero la chica le golpeó en pleno estómago, sacándole todo el poder de su punto máximo de chakra. El hombre soltó un rugido y cayó de rodillas sobre ella agarrándola todavía de los cabellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra se tapaba los ojos. Hinata comprendió de pronto porque la estaba atacando.

El dolor que tenía le estaba cortando la reacción de las neuronas. Reaccionaba por instinto, como un animal herido ante el dolor, defendiéndose contra lo que pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño. Hinata le agarró del cuello, recibiendo un golpe demoledor en la mejilla, presionó dos dedos contra la laringe del Uchiha cortándole el acceso de aire y este se desplomó sobre su pecho, respirando entrecortado.

Hinata se lo quitó de encima con violencia, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, volteó la cabeza hacia el Uchiha. Parecía una bestia moribunda, jadeaba como si estuviera agonizando, inmovilizado, completamente consciente, mirándola con aquellos ojos de lobo enjaulado. La chica se perdió en ellos, intentando descifrar que era lo que Sasuke sentía ahora que estaba completamente indefenso.

Y lo pudo ver. Resignación. Era como si estuviese esperando morir en aquel momento. Dolor, cansancio, desesperanza, miedo de seguir viviendo. Hinata se estremeció. Agarró la espada de Sasuke que había caído al suelo y la acercó a su cuello. No hubo movimiento, no hubo sonidos de ruega, era como si el Uchiha estuviera esperando a que lo hiciera.

Hinata apartó la espada de su cuello y la lanzó hacia otro lado.

_ Debería matarte ahora mismo, maldito traidor._ le dijo con la voz llena de rabia._ Pero debes vivir._ y lo agarró del cuello, presionando los puntos que anteriormente había presionado para liberarle el curso del oxígeno y por lo tanto de la vida._ Debes vivir por Naruto._ su laringe se liberó. Sasuke soltó un gruñido de alivio y agarrando a la chica de los hombros, la estrechó contra su pecho.

Hinata se quedó en shock. No sabía si por miedo, repugnancia, nervios, cansancio... su mente se quedó en blanco. El pecho de Sasuke estaba tan frío y el sonido de su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeándola, encarcelándola en esa prisión que sin embargo no era violenta. La chica se sintió de pronto completamente protegida, resguardada de todo. No se movió, apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke, dándole calor, él brindándole aquella protección de la cual ni era consciente.

_ Cúrame la maldita herida del brazo..._ ordenó el hombre con voz ronca, liberándola. La Hyuga no quería apartarse de su lado, pero lo hizo. No era una ninja médico, no podía hacer mucho. Sasuke debía ir a un hospital. Hinata sacó de su botiquín un suero y lo aplicó sobre la herida tras limpiarle la sangre seca. Luego, al ver que no tenía vendas, se quitó la chompa, ya rota y desgajada, y la rompió, vendándole la herida. Sintió la mano de Sasuke detenerla y subir lentamente por su brazo, acariciar su cuello y llegar a su mejilla. Bajó la mirada sonrojada y lo descubrió mirándola fijamente._ Te pareces... me recuerdas...

Sasuke cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Estaba muy débil. No podía dormirse, se estaba desangrando. Pero no podía más, estaba cansado, cansado de no dormir, cansado de las pesadillas, cansado de no poder descansar en paz. Sintió la mano de Hinata acariciarle el cabello, ella cuidaría de él... "madre... me recuerdas a mi madre..." fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Hinata miró fijamente al hombre, escuchó su respiración acompasarse. No sabía el porque le acarició el cabello, no sabía bien el porque dejo que que su mano le acariciase el cabello ni el porque se quedó a su lado hasta que sintió que dormía profundamente. Era como un animal herido, un lobo violento y cruel, que estaba solo en el mundo, que vivía atormentado por recuerdos y remordimientos.

No podía odiarlo, no como la otra gente lo hacía. Su naturaleza no se lo permitía. No ahora que conocía sus secretos. "Madre... te pareces a mi madre..." si, lo había escuchado. Y había visto desde sus ojos la imagen de Mikoto antes de perder la conciencia.

_ ¿Qué ha hecho el mundo contigo, pobre criatura?_ susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

Naruto y Sakura caminaban silenciosos por la calle. No era algo normal en ellos, pero estaban demasiado sumidos en sus propios pensamientos como para iniciar una conversación. A su alrededor, la ruidosa gente caminaba con alegría, sin presentir que lo que estaba pasando a kilómetros de ese lugar podía terminar destruyendo la aldea y matándolos a todos.

_ Sakura..._ la chica salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del rubio._ ¿Sigues amando a Sasuke?_ ella tragó.

_ No lo sé..._ siguieron caminando en silencio._ Supongo que tras todo este tiempo... mis sentimientos por él se han enfriado.

_ Hmm..._ respondió Naruto no tan convencido._ ¿Me... me odias?_ preguntó en voz baja. La chica lo miró como si hubiese dicho una herejía.

_ Eres un idiota. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ el chico se encogió de hombros.

_ Que tengo el Kyuubi dentro._ la chica iba a responderle, pero él la interrumpió._ Yo a veces me odio a mi mismo. Y esto último que Tsunade dijo me ha ayudado a odiarme aún mas. Así que respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Me odias?

La chica levantó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen de ellos.

_ ¿Sabes lo que odio? Odio que hayas sido tú quien tenga que guardar... a ese monstruo. Al igual que odio que la tragedia de los Uchiha haya caído sobre Sasuke. Odio que la historia haya sido así, es verdad._ se acercó al rubio._ Pero yo nunca podría odiarte a ti.

El chico asintió mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas.

_ ¿Sabes? Sasuke es afortunado_ la chica se quedó mirándolo._ De tenerte._ soltó una risa irónica._ ¡Bastardo!

Sakura sintió como sus músculos se congelaban. Esperaba de todo menos esa respuesta. Y no supo como sentirse al respecto.

_ Hinata también lo es..._ fue lo único que se le ocurrió y el pensamiento desagradable de lo que sentía el rubio por aquella chica le dio rabia.

Naruto no dijo nada, sabía que la Haruno en verdad pensaba que él y Hinata tenían algo. No era para menos, desde hace algún tiempo se los había visto juntos bastantes veces... al menos hasta que... tragó saliva recordando las muchas veces que la Hyuga lo había defendido a él a costa de su propia vida. Y cuando ella necesitó su ayuda, él no pudo protegerla.

_ La tengo que traer de vuelta. Sana y salva.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¿Sabes en dónde estamos?_ preguntó la chica sacudiéndose las zarzas del pantalón. Sasuke frunció el ceño y la amenazó con un dedo.

_ Cállate... y déjame pensar._ la chica obedeció y miró a su alrededor. El paraje no era más que una selva de espinos secos. Ya habían pasado la parte frondosa del bosque. Hinata se abrió paso entre las zarzas, cortándose los dedos.

Aquello era nuevo para ella, ya no se sentía impotente como antes, sentía que estaba libre. Que ahora podía valerse por si sola. Ya no era la dama en problemas que necesitaba siempre ser salvada. Eso era al final aquello por lo que siempre había luchado, entonces ¿Por qué de pronto se odiaba tanto a si misma?

Chocó contra alguien sin darse cuenta y levantó la mirada.

_ No te dije que pudieras ir a ninguna parte._ le espetó Sasuke con sequedad. La chica se sonrojó.

_ Lo siento..._ Sasuke la agarró del hombro sacándola de las zarsas y siguió escrutando el horizonte._ Nunca te pude agradecer por haberme salvado la vida... ahí con las bestias.

El hombre se ajustó un poco la yukata.

_ No lo fue gran cosa..._ Hinata lo miró fijamente.

_ Pero... lo hiciste..._ le sonrió con tal encanto que Sasuke volteó la mirada y se quedó varado en sus ojos. La sorpresa fue terrible para él al descubrir lo mucho que la chica le gustaba. Nunca había tenido experiencia con chicas, en parte porque todas las que lo perseguían eran rechazadas con crueldad, pero también porque... en cierta manera... él era tímido. "¿Tímido yo? ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no le temo a nada, yo puedo conquistar a una chica en dos segundos si quiero! ¡Yo soy...!"_ ¿Estás bien Uchiha-san?_ preguntó Hinata al chico que se había quedado mirándola.

Sasuke despertó como de un sueño y dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al mirarla como idiota, le dio la espalda.

_ Vamos al norte. Muévete lenta, me colmas la paciencia._ la Hyuga puso los ojos en blanco y Sasuke fue capaz de darse contra un árbol por su propia idiotez.

El sonido de una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que ambos se dieran la vuelta. El humo salía de entre los árboles, a una distancia no tan considerable.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó la chica asustada. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_ Byakugan._ murmuró. Hinata lo miró sorprendida._ ¡Usa tu byakugan!

La Hyuga comprendió.

_ ¡Byakugan!_ no muy lejos de ese lugar se hallaba el lugar de la explosión, el fuego se extendía lentamente a través del bosque, con la suficiente rapidez para llegar hasta ellos._ Un incendio, va rápido, debemos salir de aquí...

_ ¿Qué lo provocó?

_ No lo sé..._ un movimiento furtivo la sacó del punto de atención. Intentó seguirlo con los ojos, pero se movía demasiado rápido._ Hay algo..._ por dios, estaba a menos de 50 metros..._ Se mueve muy rápido, no puedo...

_ ¡Hinata!_ algo surgió de entre los árboles y el dolor le punzó a la chica con tal magnitud que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre la figura y la lanzó contra el suelo.

El hombre se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Estaba contigo... hermano?_ Sasuke retrocedió lentamente.

_ Itachi..._ el hombre caminó hacia su hermano, que no dejaba de retroceder._ ¿Madara te mandó para que no tuviera las agallas de matarte?

Itachi levantó los brazos, mostrándole a Sasuke algo que no podía ver.

_ Estoy bajo su control... si quiero seguir con vida, debo hacer lo que él me diga._ Itachi apartó la mirada de su hermano y la fijó en la chica detrás suyo._ Dámela, Sasuke. Es tu perdición.

_ Cállate._ el Uchiha puso la katana en el cuello de su hermano._ ¿Quieres luchar? Luchemos... ya te vencí una vez.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa.

_ No seas ridículo._ susurró._ dejé que me vencieras. Quería que fueras tú quien me matara y no el asqueroso de Madara._ Levantó un tenebroso dedo hacia Hinata._ Ella te arruinará hermano. Entrégala.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a la chica, que se levantaba lentamente, con hilos de sangre en la boca. Volvía a estar blanca como la cera, el chico presintió que estaba a punto de transformarse de nuevo.

_ No la entregaré.

_ Los Tenshis son engañosos, Sasuke, es por eso que fueron eliminados. Ella ya lo sabe todo sobre ti, lo usará en tu contra.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Sasuke cambió el movimiento de su espada con tal rapidez que ni siquiera Itachi fue capaz de esquivarla. El filo asestó con fuerza contra su pecho y el Uchiha retrocedió con la sangre emanando de su herida.

_ No tendré otra pelea contigo en estos momentos._ retrocedió con la intención de internarse en el bosque. Sasuke lo siguió.

_ ¡No huyas maldito!_ Sasuke corrió tras él._ ¡Jutsu Gran dragón de fuego!_ la espiral cruzó con gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha mayor, justo en el momento en el que otra figura se interpuso en su camino. Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, miró hacia atrás y descubrió que la chica ya no se hallaba ahí._ ¡Estúpida!_ la quemaría.

Hinata abrió los brazos.

_ Jutsu Alas de Angel..._ susurró._ ¡Proteger!_ El dragón de fuego chocó con fuerza anormal contra el escudo de chacra que se creó frente a ella._ ¡Extinguir!_ El el escudo se deshizo en mil agujas que traspasaron a la bestia de fuego, extinguiéndola. Hinata cayó hacia atrás mientras que Sasuke aún no podía creerlo.

_ Puta madre..._ susurró el chico asombrado._ ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Se acercó hacia la chica, que miraba hacia arriba como intentando descifrarlo. Tampoco era que Sasuke hubiese lanzado el Jutsu en su mayor magnitud, pero un Uchiha era un Uchiha, cualquier otro escudo más débil hubiera sido achicharrado. Y no importaba como se lo viera, ningún jutsu hubiera sido capaz de extinguir por completo a un Dragón de Fuego.

Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado.

_ Aún no es tu momento._ susurró Hinata algo confundida.

_ Eso a ti no te incumbe._ le respondió el chico con hostilidad._ Te pude haber hecho chicharrón, él te pudo haber atacado por la espalda. ¡No te metas en una batalla entre yo y mi hermano! ¡Tus poderes no tienen cabida!

_ Lo siento,_ susurró ella. Aquella no era la única vez que lo hacía, ya antes se había interpuesto entre Naruto y sus enemigos, era una maldita metiche. Pero aquella vez, había sido por una razón completamente distinta..._ Aún no es tu momento._ vio que Sasuke la miraba confundido.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes, estúpida?

_ Simplemente lo sé._ Sasuke frunció el ceño y bufó.

_ ¿Eres o te haces?_ la chica lo miraba fijamente, aún arrodillada en el suelo._ ¿Estás herida?_ Hinata negó con la cabeza e intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba._ Solo estoy... débil...

Sintió de pronto como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor. Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera el suelo. Se había cansado, era normal. Había liberado sin querer toda su energía en un jutsu que tal vez ni siquiera conocía bien. El chico miró por encima de los árboles. El incendio se había detenido, ¿Acaso el jutsu de extinguir era de tal magnitud? Aquella chica era un completo misterio.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola mis apreciados lectores, disculpen por favor el terrible atraso de este fic que siempre se me demora años en escribir porque simplemente mi cabeza colapsa... pero bueno, espero que les vaya a gustar este ultimo capitulo de pasividad antes de la accion fuerte y grosera que esta por venir, si, va a ser bastante revuelto, eso se los prometo._

_Como sea, un abrazo a todos, les quiero un monton por leerme XD en todo caso..._

_**Dark Amy Chan:** Si, yo se, confusas. Sobre todo porque Itachi nunca le diria algo asi a su hermano... a menos de que estuviese bajo el control de alguien mas... siii Sasuke no es muy experto en el amor... es su culpa XD un abrashito._

_**Uchiha Dani Uzumaki:** Yooo ya decia que extrañaba a alguien... XD... no te preocupes, me alegra volverte a encontrar por estos lares XD... te prometo que Matsuri y Hinata se van a unir para luchar juntas XD... en cuanto a Konan... ya vas a ver que es lo que Kabuto hizo con la pobre... si, Kabuto es un poquito rarito... un poquito bastante... Sasukito no entregara a Hinatita, no ahora que la tiene a su merced... jejejejejeje... risa pervert... me alegra que nos estemos leyendo! Besos!_

_**Shizuru-Hime:** Gracias! ^^_

_Espero que les guste el cap!_

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

Sasuke miró fijamente a la chica, que se tocaba las heridas de la espalda pensativa. Se había quedado sin chompa por su culpa y el buzo negro de rejilla no alcanzaba para ocultar su piel sensible contra el frío por lo cual la pobre temblaba como hoja con el viento. El Uchiha bufó y le lanzó la capa que tenía puesta, la chica la agarró agradecida y se la puso sobre los hombros. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral que, sin embargo, no parecía disgustarles.

Finalmente, la Hyuga se atrevió a preguntar.

_ ¿Por qué... abandonaste a Madara?_ Sasuke se demoró tanto en contestar que Hinata se convenció de que no lo haría.

_ Me estaba controlando._ contestó mirando fijamente las brazas del fuego.

_ ¿Controlando...?

_ Manipulándome._ suspiró._ Me costó mucho darme cuenta. Al liberarme, mi cabeza sufrió varias fracturas.

_ ¿Fracturas?

_ Fracturas, si. ¿Sabes lo que es una fractura, princesa?_ le espetó de manera hiriente. La chica apartó la mirada hastiada. Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio esta vez mas incómodo.

_ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_ Sasuke titubeó un momento. Luego se apartó un mechón de cabello de la oreja y dejó ver su herida. Un agujero redondo y oscuro cerca del cerebro.

_ Naruto me lo hizo... el muy bastardo..._ soltó una risa triste._ Partes de mi cabeza resultaron dañadas. Incluida la parte de consciencia que Madara mantenía dormida en mi subconsciente para que no me diera cuenta de su dominación._ apartó la mirada de las brasas, como si recordase algo que no le apetecía recordar._ Me di cuenta de que había matado demasiada gente. Gente que en un principio establecí que no mataría. Mi moral puede haber sido corroída por la venganza, pero mis principios no cambiarían si no fuera por la influencia de alguien más en mi mente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, la chica tratando de asimilar la historia, Sasuke tratando de asimilar sus pensamientos de vergüenza.

_ ¿Entonces por qué aún quieres destruir Konoha?_ preguntó Hinata

_ Justicia.

_ ¿Justicia?

_ Por mi clan._ Sasuke fijó sus ojos en ella y la encontró con el ceño fruncido.

_ Pensé que Itachi había muerto..._ dijo finalmente la Hyuga cambiando el tema de la conversación.

_ Era un Itachi revivido. Está bajo el control de Madara, cualquier cosa que pueda haber dicho en tu contra no fue nada mas que una patraña._ la chica asintió no tan segura._ Te están buscando, ¿Por qué?

_ Supongo que porque soy un Tenshi...

_ No creo que se deba a eso.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque a pesar de ser un Tenshi no tienes un poder absoluto. No como Naruto o como yo. ¿Por qué entonces Madara estaría tan interesado en ti?_ Hinata no fue capaz de responder. Poder absoluto... como el de los dos patriarcas de Konoha, como el de los jinchurikis... si todos los shinobis tuviesen algo así el ansia de más poder ya los hubiese extinguido hace siglos.

Había una leyenda, un mito que hablaba de los tiempos oscuros, en los cuales todos los clanes habían desarrollado un poder absoluto, en principio utilizado como un método de emergencia pero que luego fue corroyendo a sus usuarios, haciéndolos ansiar mas poder. Aquellas habilidades habían sido destruidas y ocultas por los patriarcas hace ya mucho tiempo.

Pero la leyenda hablaba de un manuscrito prohibido, con el arte de cada técnica guardada en ella. Un arma de increíble poder, oculta de la faz de la tierra. Todos los shinobis que podrían haber conocido su ubicación habían muerto... supuestamente.

_ Hinata..._ susurró Sasuke._ Madara encontrará ese pergamino lo quieras o no. Y cuando lo haga toda Konoha sufrirá las consecuencias._ la mirada del Uchiha era rojiza e hipnótica._ Si amas a Naruto, a tu clan, a tu aldea... tan solo un poco... me dirás en donde está.

La chica sintió el frio recorrer su espina dorsal. Era verdad, era su única oportunidad. Mas tarde se las apañaría para destruir el manuscrito, así sabía que con Sasuke al lado era completamente imposible. Al final, el chico se las había apañado para poder leer su mente. A pesar del bloqueo que su padre le había introducido años atrás. Se acercó a su cuerpo y puso una mano en su cuello.

Su madre le había implantado aquellas memorias inconclusas cuando era tan solo una bebé. Supuso que aquel era su karma por haber nacido princesa, soportar aquel recuerdo incomprensible en su cabeza. No estaba segura de si el Uchiha lograría comprenderlo, entre menos vislumbrase, mejor.

Sus frentes se toparon y el flash de recuerdos entró a su memoria como si fuesen suyos. La masacre de los Tenshi, las grutas en el fondo del lago, la inundación que "accidentalmente" mató a toda una aldea. El fondo del enorme lago, las grutas... el pergamino...

Apartó suavemente la cabeza de la chica con las manos y la miró fijamente. Hinata abrió los ojos y suspiró en una mezcla de alivio y culpabilidad.

_ Duérmete._ le ordenó. Hinata sintió como sus párpados se volvían cada vez mas pesados. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre si Sasuke la estaba manipulando, estaba demasiado cansada. Cansada de todo lo que había pasado, cansada de llevar aquel peso sobre sus hombros...

_ ¡Kiba! ¡Detente!_ gritó Sakura corriendo en pos de su compañero. Las patas de Akamaru se detuvieron y el perro se derrumbó contra el suelo exhausto. Kiba bajó de su espalda y puso el grito en el cielo.

_ ¡Cállate, nos van a escuchar!_ advirtió Naruto que acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban los dos, jadeando peor que Akamaru.

_ ¿QUIEN NOS VA A ESCUCHAR?_ gritó Kiba furibundo._ ¡MALDICIÓN AKAMARU, LEVÁNTATE!

_ Tienes que calmarte, por el amor de dios..._ Sakura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kiba y lo ayudó a sentarse.

_ No puedo creer que no haya estado ahí para...

_ Estas cosas pasan._ le dijo el rubio recordando con dolor la partida de Sasuke._ No puedes perder la cabeza, la vamos a encontrar.

_ Si, cuando sea tarde y el Uchiha la haya matado.

_ ¿Qué tienes con Hinata? ¿En verdad crees que es tan indefensa?

_ Lo es._ respondió Shino apareciendo de improviso junto a ellos._ Pero si ya estuviese muerta, mis moscas la hubieran podido rastrear. Akamaru también. Así que no te preocupes Kiba.

_ Eres un genio tranquilizándome, Shino._ le espetó Kiba con desdén. Akamaru se arrastró hacia su dueño y sepultó la cabeza entre sus piernas._ Sé que la extrañas Akamaru, yo también.

Súbitamente el canino levantó la cabeza y husmeó en el aire. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Naruto._ ¿La ha olido?_ pero el sorpresivo gruñido de Akamaru hizo que Kiba negase con la cabeza y se llevase un dedo a la boca, mostrándole al resto que estuviese callado.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí?_ gritó el Inuzuka. No hubo respuesta, Akamaru comenzó a ladrar de manera preocupante, haciendo que el resto retrocediera y comenzara a husmear en los árboles.

_ Puede tratarse de Mada..._ comenzó Sakura cuando alguien la agarró de los brazos. Soltó un grito pero le taparon la boca con tal fuerza que terminaron asfixiándola. Naruto escuchó su gritó y se volvió hacia donde ella estaba antes.

_ ¡Sakura!_ gritó haciendo que los otros dos se volviesen hacia él._ ¡Déjala ir, quien quiera que seas!

Una filosa cuchilla arrojable surgió del frondoso bosque tras Naruto, dirigiéndose a su espalda.

_ ¡Naruto!_ Kiba lo agarró del hombro y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Una nube de avispas salió de las mangas de Shino hacia el lugar del cual había venido el golpe. No pudieron encontrar nada.

_ Una trampa..._ el Aburame se volvió hacia su compañero y lo encontró todavía sobre Naruto, con la espalda ensangrentada._ Kiba... tranquilo, respira... ¡Necesitamos un médico!

_ Acabamos de perderlo..._ Naruto se levantó y corrió hacia el lugar por el cual Sakura había desaparecido. Pudo reconocer su cabello rosado desparramado contra el suelo, la chica parecía inconsciente, el Uzumaki la agarró de los hombros, haciéndola levantar la cabeza.

_ ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

_ ¡No me sueltes...!

_ ¿Qué?_ el sorpresivo jalón hizo que se escurriera entre sus brazos con una fuerza increíble, el chico apenas pudo agarrarla de las manos. Algo parecía halarla en la dirección contraria._ ¡Sakura!

Una de sus manos se soltó de su agarre.

_ ¡NARUTO!_ gritó la chica aterrorizada. La otra mano terminó soltándose y la chica se perdió entre los arbustos en medio de gritos.

_ ¡SAKURA!_ alguien agarró al rubio impidiéndole que diese un paso más.

_ No lo hagas, o estás muerto._ susurró Shino a su lado.


End file.
